When the Future is Just Here
by JeniNeji
Summary: This story is being re-written as When the Future is Here.
1. Inevitability

**JeniNeji Comments:**

**I'M BACK, BUT WITH SHORTER CHAPTERS.**

**THANKS TO TEANA FOR BETA-READING THIS CHAPTER. **

**!ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Story Summary: **A curse drove them apart in the past. Now their future rests on the dubious origin of a half-mark.

Chapter Summary: Sesshomaru is preparing for Kagome's birth.

* * *

xxoOoxx

**When the Future is just here**

_Chapter 1:_

Inevitability

xxoOoxx

* * *

Five hundred years from Feudal Japan, on the very same lands, power had shifted in favor of technology. Human had grown in exchange for the extermination of weaker demons. Now, the world was mostly controlled by humans. No longer did a bow and an arrow or a sword served to make you a place of your own. No, now it was money or an automatic gun.

A young black haired woman, with a round belly, walked alongside a brown haired man silently. The couple held hands; a content smile adorned each of their faces. They were deeply in love, or so it appeared. After some more minutes of walking, the couple finally stopped before a clinic, watching the sign before entering.

After an hour, the woman was called inside by the doctor, and her husband silently followed. Their anxiousness and curiosity could easily be smelt in the air, easy for someone like him anyway.

The woman put on a white clinic cloth, her still small, yet round, stomach was easily visible. After small talk, the doctor began to place a slimy gel over the woman's stomach. A laugh escaped the woman as she explained that it was very cold, but her husband touched her hand and held it firmly, showing his support.

After that little incident, the doctor made a soft joke and proceeded to place a strange yet complicated machine over the woman's womb. Seconds later, an image appeared on the monitor, yet it was very dark and hard to discern.

The eyes of both parents looked anxiously at the image as the doctor looked at it carefully. He seemed to be anxious about the pulsing of the baby inside the womb. He accurately moved the machine with his hand searching for something, however, only a single small creature was seen.

"Is there something wrong?" asked the husband, in a voice filled with concern, his hand still gripping his wife's and the other was playing with her short black hair.

"I am not sure" replied honestly the experienced doctor. "It's a baby girl, I am sure."

"A baby girl? But the ultrasound from before said that I was carrying twins," she explained confused.

"I know" said the doctor softly, his hand stroke his beard. He was having second thoughts with this particular case. "But there is only one baby" he finally said, equally confused.

"What does that mean then?" asked the husband.

"It's only a supposition," said the doctor as he looked at the concerned couple, "but there is no doubt that there are two pulses instead of one. In theory, it means that your daughter has…two hearts."

A few hours later, the doctor had asked for more regular visits and some more tests to understand the miracle that was the Higurashi child, the couple was finally able to escape the obnoxious clinic.

On the way to the Higurashi Temple, a strange man with incredibly long silver hair intercepted them. He had been following them from the clinic, the woman had felt him, had known that a demon had been curious about them. None made an offensive movement, both parties wanting simply to engage in conversation.

"How can we help you?" asked the woman cautiously, and she made her miko powers flare to show him her identity.

The silver haired man nodded and allowed his golden eyes settled on them "Fear not for your child," said the demon slowly. "She will be born healthy and she will be stronger than yourself in way of her miko powers," explained the demon. "I have come to offer the medical service at my disposition for the rest of your pregnancy, and should you wish so, for the rest of your lives" he said seriously.

"Why would you do such a thing?" asked the husband, his hand pulling his wife a single step back, hovering protectively in front of her.

"Because she, Higurashi Kagome, is the reincarnation of my mate" he said simply "I am Lord of Japan, son of the great Inu no Taisho, Sesshomaru".

xxoOoxx

Many human years later…

Few from a demon's perspective…

xxoOoxx

"Lord Sesshomaru," the squeak of the toad demon called even before the shogi screen came open to show a ridiculously small green demon on a brown robe and a big envelope on his diminutive hands "The files you have been waiting for just arrived," the voice explained somewhat shaky.

The silent figure of the silver haired demon that was currently sitting facing the window slowly turned towards the servant demon and glared at it. "You are late, Jaken," the demon Lord muttered coldly, with hidden anger.

A startled gasp left Jaken and he immediately bowed to the floor "Forgive me my Lord!" he cried frantically "The messenger came late…humans are so unreliable and the traffic on this hour of a day and—"

"Jaken, your excuses are wearing my patience," he commented fisting his hands "Hand over the files and be gone".

"Yes Milord!" cried Jaken and hurried to his master's side. The green toad demon extended his shaky hands towards his lord while his big round yellow eyes stared at the floor frightened.

The envelope was snatched from his hands and the demon Lord swiftly stood up and walked to the wall tall window of his house. Deftly long fingers made their way as he pried the envelope open and carefully took the papers onto his hands. His golden eyes looked at the papers apprehensively, his vision clouding slightly as his attention was taken away from this moment and into the privacy of his inner thoughts.

Jaken took this opportunity and silently escaped the room, leaving his Lord to his privacy, fully aware of the wrath of his Lord when he was interrupted when in such a mood. Last time that he had unknowingly interrupted him, his Lord had killed him, and only revived him out of pity four hours later, and the truth was, he didn't want to repeat the experience any time soon. It was horrifying, what if Sesshomaru-sama didn't revive him the next time?

xxoOoxx

Sesshomaru silently regarded the information on the first sheet of paper and a small smile crept up on his lips. Straight A's. In Biology, Pre-calculus, History of Japan, English and Calligraphy. The tall demon Lord dropped on his cushioned seat, his muscles and whole body getting a pleasant and foreign feeling and he was about to enjoy every single second of it. Pride.

His Kagome was an excellent student at age fourteen, and the former years as well. How had he not notice her worth before on the Feudal Era? Maybe he had noticed, but had been too stubborn to admit it.

Another small smile invaded him and he couldn't hold it hidden. This was something common, it didn't serve to startle him, every time he as just glimpsed at her he would get this obnoxious emotions. So, he didn't fidget as he took out of the envelope a pair of pictures of her. Her hair was long and black, though shorter than Rin's. Another difference between their hairs was that Rin's was unmistakably straight while Kagome's was wavy and shinier. However, what always caught his breath was not her hair, no it was another thing. The sheer will, the determination, and the innocence and purity of her miko powers that her blue eyes so perfectly reflected. It was the soul, the source of her and it left him breathless, once and again.

Fate was playing him, as always. But he was not going to lose, he was Lord Sesshomaru and he would succeed. Once again he found himself making that very same promise, the one he had been setting his future upon.

His golden eyes once again fell on Kagome's picture and he felt a pang of anxiousness. It was hard, to leave her alone and to not make any type of contact with her. She was his mate, or better say, half-mate. She was born with his mark, however, she was unaware of this, for he had never been in such closeness to alert her human senses of this. He couldn't, not now. Not yet, there are things fate needed her to do before anything else concerning him.

What was more troublesome was that tomorrow was going to be her fifteen birthday and she would soon begin her quest to the Feudal Era in order to save the world from Naraku. She was going to be unreachable for him during that period of time. He would be left on this Modern Times waiting for her safe return, waiting for things to go smoothly, for her to not fall in love with Inu-Yasha and for fate to remain the same and not play a foul trick on her and take her life.

Waiting was bothersome, waiting was difficult. He just wished that he could go down to her shrine right now and swop her up on his arms and bring her to his home and care for her here. To get her to mark him as her mate in order to be fully mated, _that_ is what he really wished for. But he knew better, he couldn't do any of it, it would compromise his possible future, and he couldn't risk it. He could not put his mate in risk.

Sesshomaru shook his head in resignation. He was possessor of vast powers and unlimited riches, but against fate, he was nothing. He had no escape of this cruel wait. His eyes once again fell on her picture and soon enough, the reality became blurry and foreign while his memories of her began to flare to life. The past he shared with her, the hunt for the Jewel, the fight against Naraku.

He wasn't going to lie; he was having second thoughts about this. Would it really be so wrong for him to take Kagome as his mate right now? Would it change everything? If so, would it be for the best or for the worst?

He still remembers the first time he laid eyes on her in the Feudal Era… but that was another, more complicated story. He just hoped his past self did as he did, try, without success, to kill the young miko, or else, it would be the death of him.

* * *

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx

* * *

JeniNeji's Note:

Thanks for all those who have stayed with me all this time,

and sorry for the long wait.

Hope you liked the first chapter!

* * *

**LJ Prompt**: Second thoughts

**Word Count**: 1718

**Warnings**: This is the first chapter of a new serial named When the Future is just here. This is the part that follows my first fanfic, When the Past is the Future.

**For those who haven't read it, don't worry I am trying to make it as understandable as possible. :)  
**

**

* * *

**

**P****lease, review!**


	2. The fall to wonderland

Disclaimer: I dont own Inu-Yasha

* * *

**JeniNeji Comment's: **

** Here is When the Future is just here second chapter. Thanks for the support! This was beta-edited by Teana, thanks for her fast work **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

PreciousRaymond: Hi! How are you? I missed you. I hope you continue to like this story Thanks for the review! And don't worry, sometimes I forget the details of my own story (that's embarrassing).

Sousie: Hopefully, it will be a good story. Thanks for the review!

Star99: Well, it took a while to make it… so I hope to keep you entertained. Thanks for the review

Fritsch: Thanks for supporting this addition. I have to admit, the first part was a challenge, but I still like it.

Gaby 1989: Thank you for reviewing, if you people didn't, I wouldn't write. I am glad you liked my previous story so much. Ahh, this is starting to worry me… I don't want to let anyone down -_-

Inugirl19: Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

X0xDark-Angelx0x: Thanks! Is this one cool too? So, did you like the previous story?

Neko Meow: Your welcome. And an update for you!

* * *

xxoOoxx

When the Future is just here…

2

The Fall to Wonderland

2

xxoOoxx

* * *

Everything was dark, but she lost the fear of it long ago.

She moved blindly, but soon enough, her hands touched the rough texture of wood.

She was in a well.

The Shrine's well. She knew it too well, in fact, when she needed some time alone, she would sit down here to meditate. It, somehow, soothed her worries and pains.

Her grandfather always said it was because it was filled with Holy energy, but she knew better than to believe him. He was always sprouting nonsense and lies to every customer; why wouldn't he lie to her as well?

She found the vines, and she climbed. She always did. It was good exercise.

She reached the top with an even breathing and her eyes fell in all the greenery. It was breath-taking. It was simple and a refreshing escape from her polluted world.

She would remain for hours, if it weren't for…_him._

"_Kagome_," that haunting voice began to call her from afar. It echoed everywhere and it made the hairs of her arms stand. She hated his voice.

She waited for a few minutes in hopes to hear the woman's voice. But it didn't come. She knew she was going to end up here tonight, damn energy draining pre-calculus test.

After a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders, she once again tried to make her way to the giant tree. She recognize it as the Tree of Ages of her property, but try as she might, it always managed to go farther and farther away from her.

"_I missed you, Kagome_."

"Ah, leave me alone," she whined, "I need to sleep".

"_Why? You have been avoiding me all too well lately,"_ the voice taunted and then it laughed, "B_esides, you want me here as much as you want me away. But, fear not, we will meet soon_."

"Maybe, and maybe if you are a nice demon, I won't purify you," the black haired girl said after giving up on the tree chase and walking back to the well.

"_You can't, I am too powerful_."

"We'll see about that, _half-breed,_" and then she jumped down the well, a loud snarl echoing all around her.

She felt herself jump on her bed, and came awake with a jolt. "If I didn't know better, I would think I am going crazy…" and then, she fell back and enjoyed her dreamless sleep.

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx

Please, review!


	3. The golden web of fate

Disclaimer: I don't own IY

**Beta-Reader:** Teana, thanks!

* * *

**JeniNeji Comments:**

Fluffy's Bitch: Here is your update! XD

A stranger: Thanks! I think this is less than a week, but I doubt you will get upset with me for that, right?

KiReImIkO: Thanks for reading When the Past is the Future! I'm glad you liked it, after all, for me it was a complete challenge. Such a long story... well, I hope you enjoy this one too :)

x0xDark-Angelx0x: Good luck with Finals! And take your time... I don't think the story will go anywhere :)

* * *

xxoOoxx

The golden web of Fate

3

xxoOoxx

* * *

The time was coming closer; he could feel it in the air.

Soon his Kagome would be drawn to the past.

He could somehow feel the upcoming danger his half-mate was going to be exposed to.

He had always known it was going to occur, but he had trained for this moment for decades, yet, it was harder than he had anticipated.

He wanted to go to her temple, to speak with her mother and stop Kagome from traveling to the past. She would be safer with him; so many things could go wrong in the past. He was wary of everything…

… Especially of his younger self.

He had never known, and it made him wonder. When he was in the Feudal Era, was she really marked as his mate? Or had he changed time? But how could he, when he had mated her when he was even younger than he was in the Feudal Era. Why didn't he remember recognizing her?

Trying to understand the timeline was very difficult, more so if it revolved around Kagome.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" the soft voice of a young woman interrupted him; he hadn't even felt her come inside his room, "Kagome-sama's birthday is a few days away, so I was planning on visiting her. I want to talk to her before she's taken to the past."

"You may do so Rin," he stated evenly, after all, he was aware of the close relationship of both humans, "just be careful with what you say."

"Always, Sesshomaru-sama," Rin said with a huge grin, "and I am going to give her the admission approval."

"Do so, it would prove advantageous to us."

"Very well, may you sleep well, Sesshomaru-sama."

"You too Rin, and tell your pups to stop their bickering at night."

"They aren't pups Sesshomaru-sama," complained Rin, her chocolate eyes narrowing in her own trademark glare, "They are kids."

"Hn."

xxoOoxx

"Mom, I don't want to clean the temple stairs," whined Kagome whole-heartedly, "I did it last time, remember?"

Her mom stopped in her cooking for a moment to glance at her soon to be fifteen years old daughter, "You are right, I had forgotten."

The relief that washed through Kagome was short lived, "Well then, help your grandpa, he's dusting off the antiques."

Kagome was simply speechless, it was so close to her birthday, and here she hoped she was going to be having a great time, but instead she was being pushed to do all kinds of chores. It was unfair!

"Good evening!" a voice called from the front door and both Kagome and her mother turned to the newcomer. Only a second passed until they both recognized the voice.

"Rin!" chirped Kagome as she raced towards the front door and the open arms of the black haired female. She was caught by the expertly embrace of her best friend, "I missed you so much!"

"I did too, onee-san," Rin said affectionately and after a twirl let the smaller girl down, and handed her the closed envelop, "and I bring good news."

Kagome took the white envelope with wide curiosity and began to make her way through. After a moment where Kagome finally took out the white paper and read a little, the petite miko squeaked and hugged Rin tightly, then her mother, "Mom! I have been accepted!"

"Congratulations," both replied with proud smiles.

Kagome continued to dance around until she finally dropped on the sofa with a huge goofy smile.

"Mrs. Higurashi, I was wondering if I could take Kagome with me for a while, since her birthday is in a few days…" Rin trailed off.

Instantly Kagome sat on the floor and shot her mother a pleading look.

"Where are you two going?" Mrs. Higurashi, always alert, asked.

"Well, I am going to run in the tracks for a while. I have a tournament in the next few weeks, and Kagome could get used to the exercise since she's going to the Academy soon. We could stop for some ice cream afterwards."

Mrs. Higurashi and Rin crossed looks for a few seconds before Kagome's mother smiled and nodded her head, "Very well, go change Kagome."

The young girl didn't need to be told twice and raced up the stairs to her room.

However, things down began to get heated.

"Is your Lord aware of this?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Of course, he allowed me too," Rin said with a soft smile.

"I am worried about all this, is it really going to be soon?"

"Yes, sadly, that's why I want to speak with her, but not going to be direct or anything, and well, training is going to do her good…"

"I appreciate your efforts," Kagome's mother said and walked to the kitchen, "Can I offer you some tea?"

"No, I'm fine," Rin said with a smile.

"Well then, you will dine with us afterwards," Kagome's mother stated.

Rin could do nothing else but to nod, when dealing with food, the older woman was ruthless.

xxoOoxx

Two weeks had passed since Kagome's birthday, and nothing had happened this far.

He was getting restless. No matter how much he tried, he could never recall the details of his life 500 hundred years ago. It was as if his mind had been clouded.

It incapacitated him.

It frustrated him.

How was he going to protect her?

He tried, once again, to distract himself, but it was hard. The walls of his lonely room were too plain, and his body and beast refused to leave the room. They were restless, but at the same time, depressed.

The great Lord Sesshomaru was depressed.

It was ridiculous.

…

A soft knock.

"You may come in."

Always shy, always silent Rin came inside, closing the door behind her. She was either worried or had just escaped her pups.

"Can I stay?"

Her soft pleas always reminded him of the small girl obsessed with flowers. To him, she continued to be the very same one, but he knew she was 500 years older.

"You may."

"Can I sing?"

"You may."

Her voice was reassuring, and impressively soothing. He always enjoyed it.

And they spend hours just like that.

Until she stopped.

"Do you remember Rin?" He was begging that question, he needed to know.

"I do," Rin said softly. She walked to the bed where her Lord rested and sat at his side. Her long straight hair fell all around the bed, and her hand found his silvery tresses, "do you want me to tell you a story about her? About you?"

"Hn," he said but in that precise moment a force exploded from inside him, and he was obliged to arch his back. A ragged scream tore through the room, followed by the strange sound of bones cracking.

Rin screamed desperately and her arms held her Lord for dear life. His arms pushed her away mercilessly, but she still held on. After some seconds, the taiyoukai's body fell pliant over the bed, his breathing ragged and difficult.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cried as she examined him carefully. She placed his head on her lap and brought his hand up to her cheek and tried to nuzzle him as much a her human nature allowed her.

"Rin," came his weak voice.

"I'm here," she replied quickly, her hand caressing his face gently.

"Something's wrong with me," Sesshomaru said very slowly, as if he was inspecting his surrounding with much detail, "I can't see with my right eye," he commented and his right hand stopped in front of his eye, but there was no recognition.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

She sounded so much like the ten years old, broken, confused and scared. "I am all right Rin," he reassured her, "my mate has disappeared from this world."

It took a moment for Rin to understand, and instantly her scent changed, fear was the stronger emotion, "Kagome is gone…"

The interlude of their journey was going to be challenging, and it seemed dangerous as well. For all involved.

She could only pray for her Lord and Lady to be safe… or maybe…

* * *

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx

* * *

Please, review!


	4. A bad day

Disclaimer: I dont own IY

**Beta-reader Teana: **Thanks for your wonderful and prompt work :)

* * *

**JeniNeji Comments:**

Thanks for the reviews! I am happy that the story is being liked, honestly, I was and still am a little bit scared. You have some expectations, and I need to do my best to fulfill them. Even so, thank you for reading.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Special thanks:**

Batman18: Wow, you did notice. I try my best, but even I forget details about my story. It was so long ago and it was a LONG story. XD

Sousie: Ah, it going to be a long story…I warn you. ^^

Fritsch: If you say so, I believe you.

Estelin: Thanks

Nite-fire: Thanks for reading, and I hope you like this one more. :)

Inugirl19: This is a passionate Sessh, so see and wait. I don't like giving spoilers, you won't like the story so much if I do.

Darkwhizper: Thanks for reading! And I hope you have had your deserved rest :). When the future is here its going to be longer, and more easy going, I think people don't like it when I torture my characters too much. Still, I think they are very loyal to the anime…but oh well, Enjoy

* * *

Title: A bad day

Author: JeniNeji

Genre: Drama, adventure.  
Rating: K

WordCount: 200

Warnings: Part 4 of When the Future is just here…

Summary: Kagome dwells in her misery, was no one going to save her?

* * *

xxoOoxx

4

xxoOoxx

* * *

She was going mad, there was no other way.

She didn't simply fell down the well, no.

She was taken hostage by a strange centipede woman, demon, who kept saying something about the Shikon Jewel her grandpa was always blabbering about.

This was his entire fault; she couldn't find anything else which made sense. His sprouting nonsense had finally made someone do something reckless.

Oh, how she wish that was simply it!

But, no!

She had strayed from the well and had gone to the only thing that had looked familiar at that moment: The Sacred Tree.

But it was no normal tree, no. Instead a young boy of silver hair and doggy ears was pinned to it. And he was still complete, no matter that he was covered in vines, which means he had been there for years. He was no skeleton, no!

But that was not the worst.

She was sitting in an old hut, which belonged to a strange old woman, miko, named Kaede.

That would be fine.

If she weren't wearing a crutch on her right ankle… which she had sprained when these villager arrived shooting arrows.

And now…

"A demon! We are under attack!"

Figures.

* * *

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx

* * *

Please, review!


	5. Awakening

**Disclaimer:** I don't own IY

**Beta-reader**: Teana, thanks for helping me :)

**Chap Summary**: Kagome unknowingly goes to face her destiny, Sesshomaru awakes to find his.

* * *

**JeniNeji Comments:**

Thanks for the support in this story, you are the best.

Enjoy!

* * *

xxoOoxx

**When the Future is just here**

5

Awakening

xxoOoxx

* * *

She raced like the devil was on tail because it kind of was.

The centipede crashed behind her just then.

"Give me the Jewel!"

"Somebody save me!" she screeched with all her might, but she knew the

villagers were unable to hear her.

"Jewel!"

"I don't have it!" Kagome cried, but just then her eyes fell on a strange rainbow of colors just over the hill. Her heart skipped a beat, and not from exhaustion.

She needed to get there, and so she pushed her legs to their limit.

She was impressed by the distance she was gaining on the demon, until she tripped. The demon caught up.

She rolled forward until she landed on her face. She cried out in pain and sat hurriedly, looking back nervously, but the centipede wasn't there.

"Hello Kikyo. Kill it, like you did me," a strange and adolescent male voice said.

Blue eyes met golden, a smirk on the silver haired boy in front of her. He had awakened, he was alive. "I am not Kikyo."

But that was all she was allowed to say, because the centipede bit into her ribs and sent her flying.

xxoOoxx

The door to the study opened abruptly and a pair of golden eyes met.

"You have awaken, oni-sama" the female with wavy silver hair and a few golden rays said with a soft smile.

"Hn," the taiyoukai simply replied as his golden eyes surveyed the room, "you have taken care of the West during my absence?"

"I have," the young 3/4 demoness replied with a tired smile, "has the pain subsided?"

"Yes, I am not certain as to why."

"Everything the same?"

"No. Something calls me, inform Jaken we depart."

"Of course," her eyes on his royal garments…he was in a hurry.

"Momo, where is the scroll?"

"Of the Miko and Sesshomaru? Jaken keeps it. Do you need it?"

"Hn," was the immediate reply, but the Taiyoukai's eyes glazed over momentarily, "There is something I need to verify."

"It is a strange scroll…is it…reliable?" asked Momo, a soft concern marring her beautiful face.

"This Sesshomaru shall find out."

* * *

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx

* * *

**JeniNeji's Note**:

Please, review!


	6. Release

Disclaimer: I don't own IY

Beta-Reader: **Teana**, Thanks for everything!

* * *

**JeniNeji Comments:**

Hi! I am glad you are liking this story so far, Thank you!

**Special Thanks to those who reviewed, you make me WANT to update even faster!**

**

* * *

**

xxoOoxx

**When the future is just here…**

Release

6

xxoOoxx

* * *

Kagome was holding her side with her left hand, trying to stop the blood, but she couldn't stop the tears, "It hurts!"

"Are you stupid?" roared the hanyou to whom she was pinned against, the centipede's long tail hugging them to the Tree of Ages. "We are going to die, let go of me!"

"I can't," she whined, not even trying to escape the centipede's hold, after all, it only brought more pain, "Mommy!"

"Bullshit! This can't be real! You ain't Kikyo!" the hanyou screamed as he began to trash about, only succeeding in hurting himself and the small miko pinned to him.

"I told you that already!" she cried, in truth more pained from his wild movements than his stupidity, then the female cried as realization hit "We are going to die."

"You are!"

"Inu-Yasha," a distorted voice called, earning the attention of the unmatchable pair, "The hanyou who tried to steal the Jewel fifty years ago," taunted the centipede, "poor weak hanyou, wanted to be a full fledged demon."

"Half is enough to kill you, bastard!" spat the hanyou as he grudgingly noticed the slimy demon nearing the innocent pink Gem resting on the floor. His eyes turned to the whimpering girl hiding her face on his chest, "Do something you pathetic human!"

"Mommy!" cried Kagome once again, but as the centipede's tail beat, she turned frightened eyes towards the insect demon only to notice the now missing Shikon Jewel. Her face distorted in fear when the demon's skin disappeared leaving a skinless lizard in front of her. She screamed.

"Stop that!" cried Inu-Yasha and he closed his eyes as his sensitive ears suffered the word abuse in fifty years, "And pull this arrow from my chest!"

That served to get the black haired girl's attention as she turned teary blue eyes towards him, "What?"

".," growled the hanyou, his eyes looking at her with irritation.

"Don't do it child, he will kill us all!" the familiar voice of the older woman who had care for her rang into the vicinity.

"Kaede," whined Kagome helplessly.

"You prefer to die old hag!" roared Inu-Yasha, "Your death, it's either me or the centipede," he rationalize, but seeing no recognition on the old woman's face, he turned to the human in front of him, "and you girl, are you ready to die yet?"

Kagome stilled, her human brain processing the information. But the decision was easy, really, she moved to the arrow. As soon as her hand closed over the worn out arrow she felt all warm. The warning screech from the centipede was barely audible as she surface this new world of magic, as the ancient magic spread through her right hand like her blood, like a lover's caress, like a soothing wave sending a message.

This is _right_, this_ is_ what must be done.

She felt herself fall, as the centipede's tail loosened around her, but still, she found the resolve and the strength to latch out the arrow, until a force smashed her against the warm body of the silver haired hanyou, but this time, it didn't hurt. His arms around her served as a protecting cocoon and his body cushioned her, if only a little.

A second later, the tail was cut in pieces as the hanyou shouted something that resemble "…Air Reeper soul stealer." But then, she fell down abruptly, and bit herself in the process. She was so unlucky! Lip-bites were the worst thing ever!

She was brought up by a male villager and she whispered a grateful thank you, but as her eyes turned to the fight, her knees buckled and the villager was forced to hold her weight.

The hanyou was fighting the centipede, and he looked gorgeous. The arrogance he displayed and the ease with which he cut through limb after limb was revoltingly gratifying. A moment later, there were only scattered remains of what had once been the centipede trashing about, like a lizard's recently cut tail.

"Hurry child, find the Shikon Jewel!" Kaede ordered softly.

A soft push from the villager answered her question: Kaede had been referring to her. With nervous movements she inspected the scene, and soon enough her disgust flew. Ugh. But she managed to catch a glimpse of light in one of the bigger pieces of meat, and with a grimace dug her hand until she grabbed the Shikon Jewel. While she thought of the disgusting state, she was going to find her hand, it began to disintegrate. She couldn't have been more grateful.

After her hand was free of any blood-like residue, she turned to the pink Jewel. It looked so harmless in her grasp, but she now knew better, in the wrong hands it could be very dangerous.

"Now now, hand over the Shikon Jewel girl," prompted the hanyou as he readied his claws. The villagers hurried to ready their weapons.

"What?" she asked slightly confused, wasn't he a hero?

"Why do you think I killed that demon?" he asked, as if was obvious, which it was.

"Uh, to save me?" she asked, as if it was obvious, which for her, it was.

"Why would I want to save such a pathetic human? Calling your mommy! God's what a turndown!"

Shame and anger mixed in her and she quickly pocketed the Shikon Jewel, "Excuse me, but you are just too rude,_ half-breed_."

"Lowly_ untrained_ miko," he shot back, walking even closer.

Kagome bit her tongue to refrain from insulting his heritage even more, after all, it wasn't his fault what his progenitors were, but she was just so tempted to continue her insults, his heroics deeds forgotten.

Inu-Yasha was just the same, he wanted to rip her throat open and hang her on the Tree that had pinned him to watch as her blood escaped her from the fatal wound he would inflict.

"_Dog_!" she insulted.

"_Tart_!" He enjoyed the way her face reddened and she seemed to inflate herself, "Hey, that's your own damn fault! Look at your skimpy clothes."

But he had gained what he needed. He was only a step away from her, and as he raised his arm to slash at her, a purified arrow sneezed between him and the infuriated miko, making him jump back and lock his eyes with the old miko. "You just want to die old hag," he threatened, not believing she had meddled.

The old miko ignored him and stood next to the girl, which seemed to lack oxygen. He smirked at her irate glare.

"Child, think of a subjugating word, only a few will work," Kaede prompted, making Kagome turn to her with questioning eyes, and the old woman explained slowly "I will put a spell on Inu-Yasha."

"Like hell!" Inu-Yasha roared and as he charged against the females, a dozen of arrows intercepted him making him slow down. By the time he had managed to dodge the majority of them and had out jumped them, numerous beads of a pink color had surrounded his neck. He felt his breath leave him as he noticed the deadly smirk the girl was directing him. He was _so_ dead.

"Sit boy!" she screamed, and she watched with a huge satisfaction as the hanyou was pulled against the ground with immense force. She rejoiced on the dreadful scream that left his throat a second before colliding against the ground full force. She grinned and walked nearer, "serves you right, _doggy_," and after that, she began the walk back to the village.

Kaede immediately followed, telling the villagers to dispose of the centipede's rests. The walk was silent for a few moments, before Kaede bluntly asked, "How did ye know he was a dog demon?"

"Huh?" Kagome dumbly replied, her hand still holding her injured side, "I didn't."

Kaede stopped dead on her track and stared as the girl walked down the small inclined that led to the rice fields, uncaring of anything around her. After a moment, a small smile graced the old woman's thin lips. "Beginner's luck after all, the child is special indeed," said the woman as she resumed her walk, intending to catch up to the girl, but she knew better than that. After all, this was the same Kagome she had met fifty years ago, the one that had mated the Taiyoukai of the West, and of course, the sister to Inu-Yasha. Maybe it was luck, maybe there were memories, but she wouldn't meddle in _those_ affairs, after all, Sesshomaru had tried to kill her fifty years ago.

She didn't want to repeat the experience anytime soon. Her heart wasn't as strong as it was then, as a matter of fact.

* * *

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx

* * *

**JeniNeji's Note:**

Thanks for all the support :)

Please, review!


	7. Resonance

**DIscLaimer**: I don't own IY

**Beta-readers:** Teana and Daniella. Thanks to you!  
**Summary:** The Lord of the West is in the move, while the miko adjusts to her new surroundings.

* * *

**JeniNeji Comments: **

Thanks for the reviews! And for those who are familiar with part 1 and 2… do you have any guesses of what's about to happen? Or maybe some suggestions? Can promise to comply with them all, but… it would be fun to see how do you view the story's plot.

* * *

xxoOoxx

**When the Future is just here**

_Resonance_

7

xxoOoxx

* * *

"I am glad that Sesshomaru-sama has regained his health, this lowly servant knew it was only a matter of time before—"

"Jaken,"Jaken" warned Sesshomaru, "This Sesshomaru doesn't get ill."

"Of course -sama. There must have been a very powerful spell that prevented Sesshomaru-sama from performing his duties…"

"Do you carry the scroll?"

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama, do you want me to read it as we walk?"

"Hn," replied the Taiyoukai. These fifty years of inactivity had caused his place to be questioned, and he couldn't allow that. He was Lord of the Western Lands, and he needed to find a way prove himself.

"You will not dispose of this scroll… This is so disrespectful, as if anyone can tell Sesshomaru-sama what to do!"

"Jaken, hand over the scroll," demanded Sesshomaru.

As soon as Sesshomaru held the scroll, his walking stopped. It always trapped him, as if there was an underlying message he couldn't comprehend.

It was a story of love, betrayal, jealousy and sacrifice, it was the norm. Where it differed was that the relationship was between a miko, Kagome, and a Taiyoukai who held his name.

Why did it entice him so? Why did the miko's sacrifice hurt him? He knew the demon could wait for his mate's rebirth, after all, she would return fifty years later. So, why did he feel there was a connection?

He knew it _was_ written for _him._

"Sesshomaru-sama," called Jaken, "Maybe you should get your father's fang, Tetsusaiga. I know the riddle to find it."

That was a very smart suggestion. He knew he kept Jaken around for something. "Very well, I shall retrieve Tetsusaiga."

With that, he safeguarded the scroll inside his armor.

xxoOoxx

The sound of a flute reached the ears of the hanyou and he looked down knowingly. "Hojo, what are you doing here?"

"Admiring the view," said the guy with a smile.

"View?"

"Sit! Pervert!" Kagome yelled.

* * *

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx

* * *

**JeniNeji's Note:**

Please, review!


	8. Unsuccessful campaign

**DisclaiMer:** I don't own IY

**Beta-Readers:** Teana and Daniella

**Summary:** Sesshomaru and Kagome are slowly falling into the hands of destiny, and are yet so unaware. One hunts for the Jewel, the other for Tetsusaiga.

* * *

JeniNeji Comments: Thanks for the support and reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

xxoOoxx

When the Future is just here…

8

Unsuccessful campaign

xxoOoxx

* * *

It's _there._ The crow demon is buried in the giant's chest.

It's easy for her to distinguish the Jewel's glow.

Sadly, her vision was not as good as to be able to dodge the man's loose attacks.

She is pulled to the side by one of the bandits, and all the screaming began before the loud crash of the man's axe exploded against the wooden floor.

Thank the Kami's his aim sucked.

"Kagome!" warned the voice of her rash hanyou companion as he appeared from out of nowhere.

"Kagome miko-sama," came the voice of Hojo, an ancestor of her classmate, she was sure, "let me see you, are you harmed in any way?" she smacked his hand away… this Hojo was a little more daring.

What a _lamentable_ escape attempt. She was _so _easily found.

"Give that Jewel back you winged bastard!" yells Inu-Yasha and then his right hand dig in the giant man's chest. _Disgusting._

Next thing they knew, the crow was flying past them at high speed and…

"Inu-Yasha! The Jewel!"

"Damnit, do something miko!" he cries before following the crow.

"I am no miko!" said Kagome glaring at the hanyou's back.

"Smooth, easy, calm down my miko, and here," said Hojo pressing a bow and arrow to her hands while walking out.

With a sigh Kagome walked out and suddenly felt her fear spike, "It's eating it!"

"Ready your bow and kill it Damnit!"

Weary and disinterested she readied the bow and notched an arrow, "Here goes nothing!"

And nothing happened. The arrow fell meters away, and after the crow ate the Jewel, it began to fly away.

"No matter what they say, you ain't Kikyo!"

"I have told you so, stupid hanyou!"

"Well, I like you more than her," said Hojo with a smile.

"You didn't even meet her."

"Does it matter? Let's follow the dog." With that, he began walking away easily, playing his inseparable flute.

* * *

"It's around here milord," said Jaken for who knows what time, as he continued to unbury 'Tetsusaiga'.

"Hn," replied the Taiyoukai as he glanced at the eerie cemetery.

A cry escaped the toad demon and Sesshomaru came closer to the hole; curiosity getting the best of him. He was welcomed with a scary grin from Jaken, "I found a chest!"

"Hn."

When the chest was brought up a single age weathered note rested on it. _'It's not going to be this easy'_.

* * *

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx

* * *

JeniNeji's Note:  
Please review!


	9. Into the Void

**Disclaimer:** I don't own IY

**Beta-readers:** Teana and Daniella. Thanks!  
**Summary:** Sesshomaru finally deciphered the riddle, and it leads him right to Kagome.

* * *

xxoOoxx

**When the Future is just here**

9

Into the Void

xxoOoxx

* * *

"Huh, it's been a day now," murmured Kagome as she stood at the entrance of Kaede's village. The sun was already setting, and there were still no signs of Inu-Yasha or the Jewel.

"Well, apparently Inu-Yasha is still following that bird," replied Hojo evenly, his flute hanging on his back while he sat against one of the fences that surrounded the village, "I say we should get to sleep soon, and begin to search tomorrow."

"But how? I don't feel the Shikon Jewel," explained Kagome with a hint of frustration, "I wouldn't even know where to start."

"Miko-sama, you should just trust your powers, everything will be all right," said Hojo with a kind smile, "As long as there is food, a nice place to sleep, enjoyable company and my flute, everything will be all right."

"Huh, you failed to mention 'protection'," gritted out Kagome with a distrusting look.

"I trust you Miko-sama," and that said with a confident smile.

"Thanks conscience, since I don't trust myself."

xxoOoxx

Jaken continued to murmur the riddle that hid Tetsusaiga, and after hearing it so many times, he could now recite it by heart. He was certain that it did sound like his father.

This was troublesome indeed; his father's humor was terrific, if the chest was any indication. There had been strands of black hair decorated with dead flowers, but the odor had left them both decades ago. It was a stupid bluff, and he had buried it once again. There was no need to over think things concerning his father's doings; after all, many thought he had gone insane since his mate died.

He wasn't able to tell for certain, since his father had always been strange.

Although if the heritage handed down to him said anything…

…his father had been mad. Why?

"Jaken," the taiyoukai interrupted the toad's mumbles, "where is the hanyou?"

But he needed not an answer, as the question left his lips. His traitorous and still unbalanced mind conjured an image. The half-breed was in a town, where a small human with one eye resided, and pinned to a tree.

"He's pinned to a tree in the outer Western Lands milord," affirmed Jaken.

"Hn, we shall pay him a visit then."

How did he know such a thing?

It made no sense; he had been secluded in his castle for the last fifty years.

Since the headache began.

xxoOoxx

"These clothes are so strange," complained Kagome as she stared at her miko garments. Why did they look perfect on Kaede? And so weird on her?

"It suits you very well Miko-sama," praised Hojo Matsushiro as he turned to Kaede and received a confirmation, "only certain people are allowed to dress as such, it gives them honor and status."

"Bah, as if it was really true," said the young black-haired woman as she rolled her eyes, "I am not a miko, I can only see the Jewel and that's probably because it was inside me. Geez, what kind of responsible being am I? To bring such a dangerous item to a demon infested Era… I'm a genius."

"Well child, it means you have an important role to play in this time," explained Kaede with a soft smile, proud and nostalgic, "There, I can see it perfectly."

"Really?" asked Kagome, her eyes wide with awe. A small light of hope enlightened her heart, was she special?

"Ne child, I am merely a miko, not a prophet," replied the old miko with a tired air, "you really know so little."

Kagome couldn't help her childish pout, she was feeling so out of place, this was insane. She? A miko?

"Let's go Miko-sama," cheered Hojo and after a small wave to Kaede he began to descend the hills of the town.

"Did ye know that fifty years ago this town used to cover three times the area it does know?" asked Kaede; her eyes looking over at the town's surroundings where nature had already reclaimed what was rightfully hers, "it was surrounded by red poles and protected by my sister fiercely."

A gasp escaped Kagome, but she soon controlled, "I can imagine, she must have been very powerful," and indeed, she could picture it perfectly.

"You will make it even bigger, since you are destined for greater things."

"Yes, I know, you are a miko… but thanks for trying to cheer me up anyways," and after a quick bow of her head, Kagome hurried to catch up with Hojo.

"I was merely stating the truth, Ex-Lady of the Western Lands."

xxoOoxx

"This is the village Sesshomaru-sama," exclaimed Jaken as he hurried forwards and looked at the place with an air of superiority.

But Sesshomaru knew better; there was something terribly wrong. His eyes remained fixed on the village entrance, but he didn't move an inch. His senses covered the village completely, and subtly searched for any indication of some sort of enemy. But he could find none. After a few moments, his gaze turned to Jaken, and the demon jumped forward.

"Of course milord!" sputtered Jaken and hurried forward to the village. The staff of Two Heads trembled slightly in his grasp, his own nervousness betraying him. But Jaken was determined; he would do anything for Sesshomaru-sama.

After the little toad found himself facing a few villagers he took a deep intake of breath, "Hail my words villagers! I come in behalf of the Lord of the West in search of the half-demon Inu-Yasha."

"It's the Lord of the West," an old man murmured.

"Yes and his strength is formidable. What business could he have in our small village?" replied another old man, this one was missing several teeth.

"Inu-Yasha-sama," was the whispered reply.

"Is he planning to retrieve him and take him back to his castle?"

"Maybe he comes to rescue him?"

This made Sesshomaru advance deeper in the village. He had been ignoring the villager's stares and frightened retreats, but the comments were harder for him to suppress. Sadly, his hearing was simply enhanced by nature. He turned to the last man to comment and glanced at him uninterestedly, "Explain." It was an order, and every single human in his vicinity turned to him, fear protruding from each and every single one of them.

The man who had loosely commented about Inu-Yasha began to shudder, until the Taiyoukai's eyes became colder and he feared for his life. He sputtered everything he knew. "Three days ago milord, Inu-Yasha and a Miko-sama fell under a powerful spell. Our miko Kaede-sama tried to release them but was injured in the process, the barrier is simply to powerful."

"There is nothing Sesshomaru-sama can't accomplish," Jaken was quick to inject. But his attention was robbed from the villagers as Sesshomaru began to walk away.

xxoOoxx

Finding his half-brother had been easy. Dealing with everything he encountered after finding him, however, was not.

Somehow Inu-Yasha's scent remained engraved in the deepest part of his memory.

And the worst was that his mind knew where the scent was engraved.

In the space secluded for his pack, for his family.

And he hated that more than anything.

That hanyou was not his family!

Mixed feelings hissed inside him, along with many contradictions from his instincts. His beast raged back to life, and his warnings were never ignored by him. It was wise, and he respected it.

Kill the hanyou.

The hanyou is a traitor. He stole from us.

Protect the human.

Plain and boring human. A miko.

Pack.

Protect the hanyou, honor bound.

Wrap and take the power flowing between them. Power to conquer.

It's tainted, will curse us. Stay away from the evil.

Save them.

Ignore them!

Still, as his golden eyes watched the dark barrier he couldn't help but be amazed. There was a human female with an arrow on her hand, a miko if her garments were any indication, in the center of the barrier and at the side lay the hanyou. The miko was surrounded by a dark smoke while the hanyou was being consumed by a deep miasma, while he lay unconscious.

But that was not all; the barrier had been invaded by a being not from this world nor from the other, but from _in between. _

If he had heard correctly from the villager's murmurs, he could say he was surprised. How could the hanyou find such a dangerous place to jump into after awakening merely a week ago? He would have expected the half-breed to at least learn from his past experience, or more correctly past errors to know better than to associate with miko's again or in such dangerous time stopping places.

Maybe it was his human mind.

Needles to say, he couldn't allow his half-brother to die. Not when he was almost sure he had already deciphered his father's riddle. And to find Tetsusaiga, he needed his brother.

This presented a troublesome situation for him.

To save them or not to?

Why did he recognize them as pack?

He disliked the idea of them both.

And then, it required little to come to a decision.

Without loosing much time, he unsheathed Tensega.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Asked a confounded Jaken.

Without giving his loyal servant any reply, he dug his sword into the barrier.

A second later, a huge gap was clear on the dark barrier, and miasma poured out.

Of one thing he was certain.

He was going to regret saving them.

* * *

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx

* * *

JeniNeji's Note:

Thanks for the reviews

Please, review!


	10. Half plus half plus a fourth

**DiscLaimeR:** I don't own IY

**Beta-Reader:** Old and nice Jolee Flinch :) When the Past is the Future's Beta.  
**Summary**: The fate of this Sesshomaru has become sour.

**JeniNeji Comments:** Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the late update. I don't have internet and it's making things difficult.

* * *

xxoOoxx

When the Future is just here…

11

¼ + ¼ + 2/4

xxoOoxx

* * *

He knew this had been a bad idea.

The smoke billowing around the miko was coming out from the hole made by Tensega.

The hanyou began to recover, and a pink light came from the miko, purifying her surroundings. Her powers were…noteworthy.

Then the fight began.

The pink light broke through the black haze harshly, but the sluggish miasma soon coated it. They took the personification of twin-dragons intent on devouring each other.

Worthy of praise.

"You are witnessing the fighting of souls inside the Shikon Jewel."

A breaking sound reached sensitive ears, and thousands of fragments began to surround the miko.

They fused together and broke apart, once and again.

"Both souls are powerful," commented old Kaede, "but the miko is untrained, inexperienced."

Right then, the barrier broke and four big pieces of the Jewel floated around the antagonizing souls. There was a black piece, a pink one, and two flickering pieces.

Sesshomaru wasn't surprised to see the undecided parts shatter in hundreds of pieces and fly away, busted by magic-born speed. Neither to see the miasma escape with the dark part while the pure one joined the miko.

_Pack in danger._

He was undoubtedly certain. He shouldn't have meddled…

* * *

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx

* * *

Please, review!


	11. Foolproof

Disclaimer: I dont own IY

Beta-Reader: Jolle FLinch

Summary: Seshomaru has been left with too many questions since the encounter with the hanyou and the miko, and what best way is there to quench his curiosity?

* * *

xxoOoxx

When the Future is just here…

Foolproof

12

xxoOoxx

* * *

He watched from the sidelines as the hanyou and the miko battled the hair witch. She was not a formidable enemy, only wicked.

They were shameful.

He could have killed her in ten seconds flat!

Yet, their clumsiness was refreshing.

Once again, the miko shot, and failed.

_Useless human._

Then, the hanyou clawed, and miserably failed as well.

When did his clan stoop so low?

But it wasn't until a mop of hair grabbed the miko, and a frightened miko wave escaped her and Yura was finally turned to ashes.

Disaster-prone, lucky fools.

That was how his clan had survived?

Disgraceful.

* * *

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx

* * *

JeniNeji's Note:

I know last chapter was short. But since this one was short too I decided to post it sooner :)

Cross your fingers and pray so my internet is fixed soon _

There would be faster updates that way

PLease, REvieW!


	12. Twentyone

**Disclaimer: I dont own IY**

**BETA: Jolee Finch**

Title: Twenty-one  
Author: JeniNeji  
Prompt: For Keeps  
Genre: Humor, adventure, romance  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 1247  
Warning: A stressful chapter, if you are extremely competitive, take a deep breath before reading. I won't be responsible for any heart attack.  
Summary: Sesshomaru continued to spy on his brother. He knew he was close to his goal, but the antics of the groups are enough to distract him, yet again.

* * *

xxoOoxx

When the Future is just here

13

Twenty-one

xxoOoxx

* * *

His half-brother's pack behavior had been quite similar lately; and that was acceptable, since at the very least, they remained stable.

He had been impressed with the miko's display of dominance. For a few days now, she had taken charge of the 'pack'. However, the only thing he could approve of her so far was her ingenious method for choosing fairly.

She had with her a deck of cards, and when there was any kind of disagreement, they now settled it with a game of what she called… 'twenty-one'. He had already learned the rules, since the miko had been obliged to repeat them several times for the dumber males that traveled with her. It was really demeaning, what would others say of his clan? He had learned the game with just one explanation!

"I want another one," brawled the hanyou with a clawed hand extended towards Kagome.

The miko smirked evilly. He had wondered a few times now if it was real or if it was simply to weaken her adversary's morale… but he doubted she was such a skilled tactician.

"Are you sure, Inu-Yasha?" The miko asked with feigned innocence and a mix of slow seduction. There was definitely something wrong with her… he had believed her to be a modest miko, like the rest. But he had been sorely mistaken. She was almost as bad as the half-breed, and that was a terrible achievement.

"Yeah," mumbled Inu-Yasha and as the card was being handed to him, his ears flattened nervously.

"That was most probably a mistake," the human male that traveled with them said with a grin. His dark eyes watched Inu-Yasha with keen interest, trying to read him.

"Shut up Hojo, do ya think you are going to beat me, huh? Bah, I could kill you right now, don't forget it!"

"Idle threats, you are on a tight spot," mocked Hojo and then the human turned to Kagome with a pleased smile. "I require no more, Miko-sama."

"As lucky as always I guess," intoned the miko with a knowing smile.

He felt shivers run down his spine momentarily and he raised his eyebrow in confusion. The miko was making his skin crawl. He once again glanced at her, this time he inspected her in more detail. Was she aware of his presence? It couldn't be, he had seen her in action, and she had a poor development. She was the most inexperienced miko he had laid eyes on.

But as a woman, she was definitely dangerous.

The miko turned then to Inu-Yasha, "Want another one?"

The hanyou flattened his ears, "No thanks."

He had lost..._again_.

"Well then, everyone, show your cards, I have 21."

"What?" shouted Inu-Yasha as he pointed a clawed finger to the miko's hand, "There's 30!"

Both humans rolled their eyes, "It's clearly 21, Inu-Yasha."

"But you got an Ace, and a pair of tens, that's thirty, and don't try to fool me with your treacheries," warned the hanyou as he came to his feet.

Even he, the great Sesshomaru, shared the tired sigh of the humans. The hanyou was simply dense.

"Inu-Yasha, an Ace can count as ten or as one. I choose it to be one, so I win."

"Not so fast, Miko-sama," Hojo interrupted before the air of victory took hold of the tiny miko, "I have 21 as well."

A tense silence surrounded the group while the three glared at each other.

Interesting. What happened if there was a draw?

Three pairs of eyes turned to Inu-Yasha. He had clearly lost, but he had paid with one item in order to join the game, as dictated by the rules, but which one will take the hanyou's newly found treasure, the package of holy beads?

"Rematch," stated the male human.

"For keeps," pushed the miko and at the blank look she added. "Winner takes it all."

"Deal," Hojo accepted warily and sat down in front of the fire.

The miko skillfully shuffled the cards, her blue eyes glared with no forgiveness as she raised her competitive spirit.

In front of her, the male human was experiencing the same, but instead of glaring, he rubbed his hands with a grin, "I am going to win."

"No way."

"This is ridiculous," muttered Inu-Yasha with arms crossed over his chest. "It's just a game."

"Look who's talking, you wanted to kill me a few seconds ago, because of a_ ridiculous game_," mocked the male human.

"You are on," spat the miko and she placed the deck in front of her.

Sesshomaru felt his own adrenaline surge in anticipation. Was the tiny bit of a miko going to come out victorious, or crying? He knew how personal she took these games.

He watched through narrowed eyes at the miko's card. He counted fifteen. A troublesome number. She was fidgeting, the indecision between taking another card or keeping only those gnawing at her.

"I want another one," Hojo asked seriously, and the miko passed him another card… her fingers trembling.

Hojo's face was unreadable, and the miko, not being able to manage the desperation, took another card. The wait was almost unbearable, but when he finally saw the card, he almost barked out loud.

And eight! She had 23, she had lost!

The slight disappointment in her shoulders was almost imperceptible, but he, a Taiyoukai wouldn't miss it for his life.

"Another one," Hojo asked again, and the miko's eyes widened slightly. She quietly handed him another card, and when the human's eyes landed on his card, he scowled. "Dammit! I lost!"

A grin was plastered in the miko's lips, "I won!" the woman said and jumped forward, "Hand that bun over, Hojo."

"Of course Miko-sama," Hojo said despairingly. His sweet bun had been stolen from him, he should have been more careful.

As quick as the bun touched the miko's hand, she bit into it and made a pleased sound. "I wanted this oh so badly." She moved around, almost dancing, and she stood in front of the hanyou and extended her hand. Inu-Yasha petulantly handed her his beads and she walked away and placed them in her pouch. After that, she mixed the cards and stored them.

"Keh, she must receive Kami's blessing," commented the hanyou with annoyance, "she shouldn't be able to play."

"Hmm-hmm," the miko replied uninterestedly.

Soon enough, the group prepared to go to bed, and a few minutes later they were all settled.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what had happened, were they fools? Why didn't they ask to see her cards? She had lost! She had twenty-three! _He_ counted them!

Dirty little treacherous Miko!

She had cheated! She had lied! She had _eaten_ the prize!

His instincts tingled everywhere, every inch of his body demanding he reprimanded her for her dishonorable character. But he couldn't! He wasn't supposed to be there! There to have known the rules of the game or the importance of it.

This was so unfair, he was Lord of the West. He needed not suffer this kind of turmoil. He was supposed to go down there and demand obedience.

And they were supposed to _obey._

But he knew better, his half-brother would surely wreak havoc. He would put up with it, for now. He decided, after a while, it was better to allow the dishonorable action, after all, it was their own fault, than to put up with the hanyou for five minutes.

Yes, remaining silent was the best option.

Still, dirty, little treacherous Miko!

* * *

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx

* * *

**JeniNeji's Note:**

Sorry for the late update. Internet problem.


	13. Monkey bet & Prehunt

Disclaimer: I dont own IY

Beta-reader: Jolee Finch

* * *

**JeniNeji Comments:**

He he he. Umm... since life has been hectic and me not updating (Sorry)... I am uploading two chaps :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Title: Monkey bet  
Author: JeniNeji  
Prompt: Lick  
Genre: Adventure, humor, romance  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 300  
Warnings: Use of a minor character, Nobunaga from chapter 8.  
Disclaimer: I don't own IY.  
Summary: Sesshomaru's well being is on stake. He needs to accelerate his plans, or lose his mind in the process, and the blame is not entirely on Inu-Yasha, but mostly on his strange miko.

xxoOoxx

When the Future is just Here

Monkey Bet

xxoOoxx

"Did you find Myoga?"

"No milord, the demon's legendary cowardice persists. He sensed my approach and escaped before I could arrive. It is a great indiscretion and I will personally see that the flea demon pays—"

"Silence." Sesshomaru eyes fell on the hanyou's flickering ears.

_A scream..._

Sesshomaru felt a surge of protectiveness, but ignored its call. She was a _lesser_ pack member. She was _unimportant._

"You pervert, how dare you peek on her?"

"And while Miko-sama was bathing," added Hojo with a whistle.

Someone dared to sneak on a female of his clan? No one offended someone from his clan without punishment! He demanded blood!

The human peasant licked his bloody lip and hurriedly came to his feet. "I go by the name of Nobunaga and my companion darted that way… I was simply following… but I have more pressing matters to attend, and therefore, I will take my leave."

"Stop right there!" The miko appeared with dripping black hair, wet clothing, and red face, "I call for retribution!"

_Retribution?_

"Yes, you have tainted my honor and _will_ play."

"Play?" asked Nobunaga, "you mean pay."

"Play! If you win, I'll forgive you," offered the miko.

"And if you win?"

"I take the monkey."

_Ambitious miko!_

"Hey, that's my companion… if I win, you will be my soldiers."

"Inu-Yasha will be your soldier."

_Acceptable counter-offer._

"Keh, you can't do that."

"Deal!"

There was something definitely wrong with Inu-Yasha's pack, especially his miko. Nevertheless, Sesshomaru paid close attention to the game.

_Thoughtless miko._

"My lovely princess Tsuyu, fear not, my demon will save you!"

"How could you bet_ me_!"

Sesshomaru knew this farfetched pack was going to drive him insane. He needed to get away…soon. How could they bow down to a female!

_She must be a dark miko_, he concluded.

* * *

Title: Pre-hunt  
Author: JeniNeji  
Prompt: Cloud  
Genre: Mystery, Drama, Adventure, Romance  
Rating: T  
Words: 400  
Warning: Mix between past and future, one Sesshomaru lives in the Feudal era, the other in contemporary time. Original character.

Summary: The battle for Tetsusaiga is near, and everyone is preparing for the memorable moment.

xxoOoxx

When the future is just here…

Pre-hunt

xxoOoxx

"I give you the un-mother," a female voice, too cold to be human but with an exquisite softness that wouldn't place her as a demon either, told the stoic Taiyoukai in front of her.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes silently assessed the undead being, and after deeming it worthy, he nodded his head to show his approval. "I thank you, Momo."

The three-quarter demoness simply looked at the pitiful being she had been asked to bring back from the underworld. "I still think it's inappropriate, oni-san," she said with displeasure, "you shouldn't use such deceptive means to get information from our younger brother."

"I will use whatever means necessary to find Tetsusaiga," the Taiyoukai said without remorse. "I will not allow the Western Lands to fall into despair because they believe their leader is _weak_."

"I think you are exaggerating," the silvery haired female replied with crossed arms. "They allowed _me _to lead them these fifty years."

"You are the Inu no Taisho's daughter," Sesshomaru growled, "they better allow you."

The slim female turned her gaze and muttered angrily, but soon, her chin was caught in the strong grip of her elder sibling, "Sesshomaru?"

"Your left eye is tainting," he pointed out seriously, "Since when?"

"A few days ago, since your awakening," Momo replied uneasily and pushed his hand away. "I will be fine, I won't lose control, ever again."

Silence ensued for a few moments, both naturally stubborn. "Very well, I shall take my leave then."

"Do not kill my brother," warned Momo as Sesshomaru disappeared.

xxoOoxx

"How many days have passed now?"

"More than fifteen," replied Rin evenly.

"Was it supposed to take this long?"

"No, Sesshomaru-sama," was the concerned answer.

"Hn," the Taiyoukai replied and sat on the comfortable western bed. Even when he had lived through the years, he still missed the wilderness Japan used to have. "My right eye is completely clouded, it's faltering."

"I am sorry. Do you want me to go to the Higurashi Shrine?" Rin offered.

"There is something wrong… something different."

"Like what?"

"My memories fail me… they are being re-done, it means the past, and thus, the future have changed."

"Is it possible?"

"And dangerous…I hardly remember Kagome at all."

"Which means?"

"I may have done something terrible."

xxoOoxx

A dark-haired male with red-eyes watched the sleeping hanyou and humans with a smirk.

"Hojo," the man called and instantly the male sat, still asleep, "I invoke your curse."

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx

**JeniNeji's Note:**

Please, review :)**  
**


	14. The journey for Tetsusaiga

Title: The journey for Tetsusaiga  
Author: JeniNeji  
Prompt: Skin  
Genre: Aventure, Romance, Humor  
Rating: T  
Words: 3819  
Warning: Shared bad language, Inu-Yasha and Kagome.  
Summary: Finally Sesshomaru decided to visit Inu-Yasha, and more than a few surprises are about to shake his world.

xxoOoxx

**When the Future is just here**

_The journey for Tetsusaiga_

xxoOoxx

She was going to skin him alive! How could Inu-Yasha let her sleep so much? And why did Hojo leave? Somehow, she felt desolated, and she knew why, she missed her home.

"Mom, I want some of your omelet," the small female whines softly, even thinking about such an absurd thing made her eyes water, "but I am fine, I'm being strong."

She knew they had been near Kaede's village, or at least that was what Inu-Yasha had said, but apparently, 'near' for the hanyou was still pretty far for her. It was an hour after lunch when she finally spotted the village. She ran to the older miko's house like a drowned (why drowned? Hmmm) woman stumbling on a deserted island.

"Kaede," she finally moaned as she held herself against the doorway.

"Child!" said Kaede alarmed and the spoon mixing the soup stopped, "what happened to ya?"

"Inu-Yasha and Hojo disappeared," explained Kagome weakly as she walked inside and dropped in the mat.

"I have not seen Master Inu-Yasha," replied Kaede uncertainly, "He is probably looking for ye now."

"I seriously doubt it," said Kagome with a huff, glad to be finally resting in a safe place, "the bastard never treats me with such concerns."

"Ye should not call him that, after all, that is what he is," Kaede said with disapproval, filling two cups with soup.

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome with a frown as she received the offered cup.

The old lady sighed and took her own cup and stared at it wordlessly for a minute, "Yes my child, Inu-Yasha is a half-demon… then that means his other half is…"

"Human?" filled in Kagome after gulping down her first spoonful.

"Ye are correct, Inu-Yasha's mother was human, that it the reason as to why he's so shunned, too weak for a demon, but too demonic for a human to accept."

"I see," mumbled Kagome guiltily, "I didn't know."

"Of course, he wouldn't tell a soul, I only know because he confessed it to my elder sister. They were to be married."

"Why was he pinned to the tree?" asked Kagome curiously, placing the now empty cup of soup at her side, "I never really knew, nobody told me."

"No one knows for sure," Kaede said with an uncomfortable smile. "We only know that Master Inu-Yasha tried to snatch the Shikon Jewel my sister protected, and she pinned him to the tree with her infused arrow. She died minutes later from her wounds. Many believed they were inflicted in her by Master Inu-Yasha."

"And you, what do you think?"

Both mikos shared a glance, and then Kaede sighed, "I think they loved each other."

"So, you think he didn't do it," Kagome voiced, wanting Kaede to confirm her previous comment, "It is unusual, isn't it? A half-demon to love a miko…"

Hard eyes slanted towards Kagome. "Hanyous are born into this world, are they not?"

"Yes, but it's unlikely for the mother to be a miko," Kagome pressed, dubious of the truthfulness of the love they had shared for each other.

Kaede chuckled lightly, "It surprises me that you would think like that," finally commented the older miko, a hint of disappointment laced her voice.

Kagome averted her gaze and fisted her hands, "It's because of my dreams."

The elder miko was not expecting this, "What dreams?"

Kagome sighed heavily, as if she was going to finally let go a heavy burden. "I have dreamt about a hanyou since I can remember. He stalks me, and I am scared of him," Kagome confessed out loud, it was the very first time she had had the guts to talk about him.

"Is it always the same dream?" pressed Kaede, very interested in the strange event.

"Yes," Kagome assured and nodded her head, "he is called Naraku."

Kaede's face paled considerably, before the miko managed to find her composure. "I may know the reason for your dreams."

"You do?"

Kaede nodded. "Ye had the Shikon no Tama inside you," Kaede began to explain, her eyes clouding with memories. "The tale says that it keeps demons prisoners inside."

"Naraku is in the Jewel?" asked Kagome, her blue eyes sparking with curiosity.

"Maybe, we are still unaware of the presence that escaped the Shikon Jewel when it broke."

"Did you see it?" Kagome asked, grabbing the quarter of the Jewel on her necklace.

"Yes child, but it was merely a dark shadow, I could not discern any form," explained Kaede with a sad smile, "I am sorry."

There was silence, but it was not an uncomfortable one. "It was probably him. He always said we would meet."

Kaede looked down at the younger miko. Despair emanated from her in waves that even she, a weak miko, could sense them. This was unexpected, for the Kagome she had meet fifty years ago was not easily frightened, much less weak. She momentarily compared both Kagomes and the difference was palpable.

This Kagome was inexperienced and prejudiced, and she now realized it had much to do with the intrusion of Naraku. She never met Naraku, until he was dying, but she was aware of the malice from him. He had injured both the miko and the Lord of the West deeply, so much, that they almost entered battle between each other.

"Kaede," Kagome finally interrupted, "I was planning to go wash my miko robes, do you want me to wash yours?"

The pleading look Kagome sent her obliged her to assent, after all, the girl seemed like she just wanted to be alone for a while.

xxoOoxx

Time had slipped by her. However, her mind kept reeling images after images of the hanyou and of her worst fears. Why wouldn't it leave her?

Silent tears trailed down her cheeks. She was so lonely, she wanted to go away. She never asked to be born with the Shikon Jewel, it was not her fault, and she shouldn't have gone to find the fragments. She didn't want to.

Suddenly, rain clouds appeared on the sky and she numbly stared at them. They were moving so fast! Still, there was something ominous in them. She was sure no rain was going to fall today, at least, not from these clouds. How did she know? She didn't.

Not wanting to linger, she took the still wet robes and walked back to the village. She was not the only one to notice the cloud, it appeared everyone had noticed. Children pointed upwards expectantly and shared stories about demons and witches. At least, the villagers' kids were brave; it was always a good thing. Even if not every single one of them, for there was a group of girls hiding behind their mothers.

A small smile graced her lips as she watched some of the older boys go near the girls, sprouting nonsense about them being heroic knights able to protect them. It was charming.

"I'm back, Kaede," called Kagome as she walked in the older woman's hut, but there was no sign of the older miko, only a large hand-made bouquet of flowers. Leaving the clothes in a corner, she once again walked outside, inquiring about Kaede's whereabouts. After the villager kindly guided her, she moved to stand at her side, "Is there something wrong, Kaede?"

"Do you not feel it?" asked Kaede, her eyes in the clouds, "There is a demon looming just a few yards away."

Kagome narrowed her eyes and concentrated in the darkened sky, but she couldn't feel anything.

"Ye need to relax, like when meditating."

Instinctively, Kagome nodded her head and did as the older miko instructed. "I feel tickles," Kagome said a minute later, "Is it supposed to feel like that?"

"Something like that… like a tingling sensation," Kaede explained. "It is so because our auras crash against those of demonic nature."

Kagome nodded her head again, "Is it dangerous?"

"If my senses do not betray me," Kaede began, "this is the aura of the Lord of the West."

"The Lord of the West?" asked Kagome curiously, "is he dangerous?"

"A ruthless killer, but strangely honorable," Kaede quickly replied, "and Master Inu-Yasha's older brother."

"Inu-Yasha's brother?"

"Yes, but he's a demon."

Kagome looked once again to the sky, this time with a slight apprehension. "Maybe he comes to speak to him."

"No, they hate each other."

"Do you think Inu-Yasha is there?"

"Yes."

"Maybe I should go…"

"Maybe."

Both mikos stared at each other, and after a shared shrug, Kagome began to walk towards the dark clouds.

xxoOoxx

She was almost out of breath. Once again, the clouds looked near, but they had also tricked her. She was now surrounded by their thickness, and from inside, smoke would be a more accurate description.

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome called uncertainly, but there was no reply. She continued to immerse further into the smoke, hoping to find her hanyou companion. "Inu-Yasha!"

It was a few minutes later where she fell down and her mind swirled comically. When she opened her eyes, she was no longer inside the smoke; instead, she was standing by a castle. It was huge, and beautiful! Yet, that was not the only beautiful thing there. In the garden a beautiful princess played with Inu-Yasha, though he was younger than she remembered.

She watched them play together happily and hug affectionately. They looked so happy. She guessed she was his mother, after all, the kindness and affection in her eyes was genuine. Suddenly, she remembered her own mother and her heart hurt.

How was Inu-Yasha reunited with her dead mother? Had his brother granted him this wish? If so, why didn't anyone do this for her?

xxoOoxx

Sesshomaru watched with concealed interest as the miko was slowly chained by the underworld minions. She had entered the illusion realm a few minutes ago and had yet to come out. Would she? Maybe she was too weak to come out of it alive.

For a while, the scent of sadness had covered the place. It was emanating from the miko, while Inu-Yasha emanated happiness. It was a strange mix, to be able to take both scents. It bothered his senses, after all, they were pack. One pressed him to erase the scent of sadness, while the second rejoiced in the very same thing that made the other sad. If he ended the illusion, then Inu-Yasha would be saddened, and probably the miko will remain sad as well.

Still, the miko's sadness was deep and it annoyed him. _She_ annoyed him. He had no idea of who she was, for he had never come upon her scent before. There was something he recognized though, and it was the scent of her half-mark. She carried a half-mark from someone of his clan. Who, he could not tell. If Jaken had been correct, a half-mark was rare. It appeared when someone's mate was reborn, and that mate's other half was still alive. Its rarity made sense, after all, when one of the mates died, the other soon followed. For a mate to remain alive spoke of great strength.

Of course, Izayoi, a mere human, would not be possessor of such strength, even when she had been a blessed child. Her powers had always been unpredictable, but on the long run, they proved themselves useless.

He had made a quick search for the miko's possible mate and had come with a few names. He could take her to meet them, to see if she was the reborn mate of one of them. They would be happy, as mates reunions always were. There was one thing though, that disconcerted him, why was she human? And miko? Surely none of his clan had mated a miko… could a demoness be reincarnated in a miko? That would be ironic.

Almost an hour had passed, and none had awakened from the illusion realm. It was most disappointing.

"Press for more information," he growled from the un-mother impatiently. He had many things to do.

"But if I continue, he may die," replied the un-mother with concern.

"Just do it, or do you want me to separate you from your child again?"

The un-mother nodded dutifully and pushed Inu-Yasha deeper into the water. "My child, tell me please, where is Tetsusaiga hidden?"

"I don't know… it hurts," whined Inu-Yasha.

"I know, I'm sorry, but please, try to remember," pressed the un-mother.

"Seen… but not seen… in the right… of its protector…"

"That's incoherent, I want the information now" the Taiyoukai said, coming to his feet.

The un-mother blanched with fear, and pushed Inu-Yasha even deeper. "My son, tell me or we will die."

"Ouch!" shrieked a girl and Sesshomaru's eyes turned to the miko. She was sitting on the grass with her hand caressing her left cheek. He moved to cover himself.

"Hey!" The miko pushed the underworld minions away and took off the chains holding her down, "what the hell is happening here?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, surprised she had awoken before his half-brother; she was _supposed_ to be weaker. He followed her moves as she dusted the dirt of her robes, and then his golden eyes fell on the small demon sitting in her shoulder. It was Myoga, his father's vassal, now it all made sense.

"Inu-Yasha! Wake up!" the miko shouted, following Myoga's instructions, and as she moved to join Inu-Yasha, Jaken intercepted her.

"You will not win," warned his servant, holding his staff tightly, and to his surprise, Jaken had launched a ball of fire to the miko.

Concern for the miko's welfare hit him, but the miko darted away, landing safely. "What the fuck are you?" asked the miko with a flushed face result of her exertion. What ill mannered miko she turned out to be.

"I am Lord Sesshomaru's loyal servant, and you will have to kill me if you intend to go to the half-breed."

Sesshomaru smirked when the miko's face took on a determined face, followed by a smirk. "A puny thing like you won't be able to stop me."

The miko raced towards Jaken, and beautifully dodged another flare. The toad demon moved the staff away when the miko tried to take hold of it, and sent another flare, but the miko once again escaped. After a few more turns, the miko finally took hold of the staff and tried to shake off the demon, but Jaken wasn't cooperating and was holding the staff for dear life.

"Let go of it, toad!" screamed the miko and she kicked his head furiously.

"Never!" proclaimed his servant.

He couldn't deny the exchange was ridiculously funny. Never before had he thought of this battle, neither the outcome. Who would come out victorious? The weak servant or the untrained miko? Even thinking about the participants was preposterous.

Finally, the miko managed to separate Jaken from his staff, and after giving it a disgusted glance, she threw it in the stream.

"What have you done, you insufferable human!" cried Jaken as he jumped into the stream, trying his best to recover the slippery staff.

"Stay away! Or I will purify your butt!"

"As if you could!"

Yes, Sesshomaru was sure. They will get to be great friends.

xxoOoxx

"Let go of him, you witch!" Kagome screeched as she began to fight the demon thing. She tried to pull her arms up, but the woman pushed her to the side.

"You will not take him from me! He's my son!"

"Inu-Yasha! Wake up!"

"He's not going to wake, stop it!" screamed the un-mother nervously. "Do not let her bother you my child, your mother is with you."

Tired of this anomaly, Kagome stomped to the un-mother and instead of touching her, she sunk her arms into the water and grasped Inu-Yasha's hair and began to pull. "Wake up, stupid hanyou," grumbled Kagome, now out of patience.

"Stop it!" cried the un-mother as she joined Kagome in the grabbing and pulling. "I waited so long to be reunited with him again, do not take him away."

"You are crazy!" cried back Kagome, "let go of him!"

"I got you now, you puny human!" growled Jaken and the next thing Kagome met was the freezing water of the stream.

Kagome didn't have the chance to take some air and so, she wildly swam upward. After what seemed like an eternity, and she was starting to believe this was all in her imagination, she came out. "Now I am pissed," growled Kagome as well, "you are dead!" Without a second thought or remorse, Kagome grabbed the un-mother's arm and sent a miko jolt, making the arm fall down immediately.

The un-mother screeched in pain and let go of Inu-Yasha, who began to submerge even further. With a lot of exasperation, Kagome began to pull him upward, but he was too heavy. She went in as well and debated the need to take off his haori, but when she grabbed him, they were suddenly pulled out.

Kagome coughed and took a greedy intake of air, and as she looked around to find her savior, blue eyes met familiar golden ones. She didn't scream nor fight the grip in her robe. After all, he was not moving at all. Strangely, the man or demon in front of her resembled a statue. A very well-made statue, surely someone had taken his time.

Before she could open her mouth to say her thanks she was placed on the grass, her savior turning fully to Inu-Yasha. She looked with keen interest as the demon's hand neared Inu-Yasha's right eye, and then, a surge of power exploded from his hand and Inu-Yasha cried out. The hanyou grabbed his assaulter's hand and tried to make him back-off, but couldn't.

"I finally found Tetsusaiga," said the demon evenly. "Predictable."

Finally, with a last surge of power, a black orb fell from Inu-Yasha's eye.

Kagome was dumbfounded. What was happening? Didn't he just save them? Yeah, because he wanted to get that thing from Inu-Yasha's eye. Wasn't he his brother? Why do something which caused him so much pain?

"Sesshomaru, you bastard, what are you doing?" spat Inu-Yasha while covering his right eye.

Sesshomaru ignored Inu-Yasha, the orb had all his attention, "Jaken."

Kagome numbly came to her feet, everything felt so strange, and she felt as if she was suffocating. A little voice in her head told her it was because of the demon, his aura was just so dense.

"Wench, why didn't you help me? You allowed that bastard to steal my eye!"

Kagome turned to Inu-Yasha with lost eyes. "I am so confused… isn't he your sibling?"

"Meh, as if he knew what that word means," replied Inu-Yasha with disdain.

Both of them were interrupted when an ominous sound dominated the place; a black hole appeared out of nowhere. They didn't have time to ponder for much longer because Sesshomaru jumped inside, and Jaken hurriedly followed.

"What the fuck is that?" asked Inu-Yasha, his mouth hanging open.

Kagome felt her heart clench, something was telling her she needed to follow, and so she did. She silently walked towards the hole and scanned it curiously, but she wouldn't distinguish anything, just black.

"Miko, what are you doing?" Inu-Yasha asked with a shaky voice, "you ain't planning to follow, right?"

He didn't like his answer, for Kagome simply jumped inside. "Wench!" He called after her and reached the hole, but he saw nothing, "You stupid human! Look what you make me do!"

He also jumped in. Only blackness surrounded him, but his ears could hear the gushing wind. He was moving, he was falling! Suddenly, the hole ended and he was met with Sesshomaru's impassive face. Out of surprise, he managed to dodge the demon floating in his cloud, but then he was falling.

Falling down to a bony cemetery. "Fuck!" he yelled out of desperation and a pain in his back told him he had fallen unto something. A screech made his puppy ears glue to his head painfully and his golden eyes fell in the bony bird skeleton carrying him. "What is happening?"

As the bird flew about, he noticed a large skeleton with sharp fangs and instinctively he recognized the bones, they were his Father's. He had been extremely surprised to witness its size; compared to him, he was like an ant.

A scream made him turn and he witnessed as Sesshomaru's servant slipped from his father's armor and rolled down his father's body. That promised to be a painful landing. And speaking about painful landings, he paled. He pulled on the bird's spine and it cried out in anger, but obediently turned toward Sesshomaru.

"Oi, what did you do to the miko?" Inu-Yasha demanded of his older brother, but received no reply, "she must have arrived already…she jumped before me!"

But there was no miko, and nervously he noticed there was no trail of her scent. That the Taiyoukai remained in the void's opening confirmed his suspicion. "She didn't make it."

Unexpectedly, the void abruptly compressed, and it was engulfed in a red light. Both watchers turned with dread. "It appears the miko is fighting her way out."

Inu-Yasha's attention was disturbed by Sesshomaru's comment and he once again dug his eyes on his half-brother's back. "Huh, as if you cared about her."

"Hn," replied the Taiyoukai uninterestedly, "the miko belongs to one of my subordinates."

"Meh, she doesn't belong to me," replied Inu-Yasha guardedly.

"Indeed."

The void exploded, and the miko finally came out. Her eyes had little time to adjust to her new surroundings because her priority was to scream her lungs out as she began to fall down.

"Shit!" growled Inu-Yasha as he hit the bony bird to make it move forward, but the bird turned its neck and bit him instead. "Damn you skinny thing!"

The miko's scream finally subsided when she was caught by her robe. Blue teary eyes stared upwards and met Sesshomaru's golden ones. She had never been as happy to see a face, any face, like she did now. The terror of her death still clung to her, and soon enough, tears began to fall.

"You will cease this weak display, miko," growled the Taiyoukai, and instantly the miko's growing sobs sobered.

He leered at the small human for a few more moments, intimidating her enough, "And you will not disobey this Sesshomaru, if you wish to survive this day."

Kagome felt a new burst of tears trying to rule over her, but she held them tightly, afraid of this demon. Unbidden, Kaede's words returned to her: _"A ruthless killer, but strangely honorable."_

"I see you have the capacity to understand an order," commented the Taiyoukai, "now, I will kill Inu-Yasha, and you better not interfere, or you will accompany his remains in this desolated place."

Once again, she had to stop the overwhelming need to cry, where was the honor? Surely, Kaede had been mistaken.

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx

**JeniNeji: **

Dammit, this is way too long!

Ah, In When the Past is the Future,

Chapters usually were about 20-25 pages…

this is only 11 and I am tired…

I am going old!


	15. The Fraudulent Scroll

Disclaimer: I dont own IY

* * *

**JeniNeji's Note:**  
This chapter… I just made it. Some people are a lil confused about the story. Of course, I blame no one. The story is confusing, much more for those who haven't read part 1: When the Past is the Future. So, I tried to make a short recount…of the first years of Kagome in the past…there is a lot that needs to be explained yet though… and who better than the incredulous Jaken to try to understand about the supposed mating of his lord with a HUMAN MIKO?

Enjoy!

* * *

xxoOoxx

When the Future is just Here

Chapter 15

The Fraudulent Scroll of the Miko and the Taiyoukai

xxoOoxx

* * *

Jaken watched from the Great General's shoulder armor, which hid his bones, as the brothers fought in the distance. His Lord, Sesshomaru, floated gracefully over his youki cloud while the abominable hanyou fought with the skimpy skeleton bird to remain at a shouting distance from Sesshomaru.

It was ridiculous.

The imp didn't let his eyes wander too far yet. He was still processing the fact that his Lord was holding a human woman, miko, in his arms, the very same one which had injured him a while ago. Jaken felt _betrayed_…after her so valiantly fought her to please his Lord…now his Lord held her protectively…he even saved her from a miserable death! Her inners would have looked splendid splashed on the ground…bah! His Lord should release that foul being! If not, he would get forever contaminated, just as his great father had done.

Frustrated and grumpy Jaken sat next to the Great General's head and rolled open the scroll of the Miko and the Taiyoukai. He frowned in disgust, but started reading the scroll again, just as he had done a hundredth times while Lord Sesshomaru was suffering from his strange illness.

"You will not dispose of this scroll…" Jaken gripped the scroll tighter and attempted to growl. How he despised the very first line! It was preposterous! No one commanded him besides Lord Sesshomaru!

Jaken shook his head to clear his anger and continued on. "Everything started, I was told, on the darkest and rainiest night of them all. I came to my senses after being rescued by my Lord father, who was in reality my mate's father, after he caught the subtle scent of his son in my blood. Confused, yet intrigued, the old General adopted me and nurtured me to health in order to find the answers he sought. Then, when I opened my azure eyes, I saw him. Sesshomaru. There was fear, and as they all understood, recognition."

Jaken once again gripped the scroll tighter, "Lies! Lies!" He hated the scroll for dear life, but everyone assured him the scroll held the answer, and cure, to Sesshomaru's illness. He had read it, time after time, but not once had the scroll surmised a helpful answer. It only served to irritate him. Yellow-round eyes stared up at the sky again, but the inu brothers continued their argument, and by now, the human had joined too. Apparently, this would go on for a while.

Resigned to his fate, and putting his right hand over his heart, he chanted his loyalty to his Lord again. He would do his outermost to help him. He decided to speed up a little, the ridiculous romantics so unlike his Lord granted on his nerves. When he found a piece of his interest he continued to read, "It was by the seventh night, when the beginning of everything was lost. Out of Midoriko's chest came the Shikon Jewel, and with her last ounce of strength she purified the demons that had been about to eat her. She had, at the expense of her life, saved the Great General, and me, who had turned into a child."

Jaken rolled his eyes; no adult could turn back into a child again. It was another bluff. No matter it had been a wish the Shikon Jewel had granted… it simply made no sense. If the right wish was made to the Jewel, then it would disappear. Why was the Jewel still present then? Surely Midoriko's wish was pure! To use the Jewel to save the other woman's life was an altruist wish… so, it didn't make sense.

Once again, the toad demon moved further up the story. He read about the child, Kagome, as she grew under the care of the Inu no Taisho. But, it was a fast reading for the female details about her relationship with Momo and Momo's mother, the Lady of the West, didn't interest him at all. In this part, however, he could see some resemblance with his Lord. Sesshomaru always evaded her and treated her horribly…yes, that sounded like his Lord. It was a shame he had yet to be his servant, for he would have been able to show this was nothing more than nonsense. He could have been able to prove the falsity of the scroll.

What caught his attention here…was Sesshomaru's younger half-sister's mother. The scroll contained details about her, and as everyone knew, the Great General was very possessive of her. Few people ever laid eyes on her, for she always remained in the castle. Yet here, even her name was revealed…but he didn't recognize the name.

A crash a few meters from him made him squeal in fear and he rolled away, holding the scroll safely against his chest. Instantly a string of profanities were released as the hanyou with his red haori appeared from the dust. Yellow orbs looked with a barely concealed grin as the skeleton bird bit the hanyou's nose splashing blood. Yeah, that bird could definitely make a nice addition to their group. The bird possessed the necessary requierements, despise Inuyasha. A second later the hanyou jumped away from the Great General's armor and caught another bird… hopefully this one will be even meaner.

Jaken watched with boredom as the hanyou once again reached Lord Sesshomaru and the yells began again. So, he turned to the scroll again. "It was the day the cat demons came to visit, when the miko-hanyou appeared in the Lands of the West. She attacked out of nowhere, surprising every single being around. Not even Inu no Taisho had met a hanyou with miko abilities. After a rough battle, the Inu no Taisho returned victorious and with a new acquisition, the sword Souunga."

Jaken finally had too much. He closed the scroll and dug it in the inside of his pocket forcefully. He could only take so much in a day! A hanyou-miko!

The strange-greenish imp continued to mutter nonsense until another crash exploded, this time, over his head. Pieces of bone broke from the Great General's bony head and the little demon had to run away or be squashed. Be by genes or workout, the imp managed to save his hind…and probably his life. As he finally accepted he was still alive, he looked up at the offensive hanyou who had almost slaughtered him. "You foolish hanyou! I affirm; there are no traits of the Lord General in you! He would never be as foolish!"

"Jaken," Sesshomaru's pristine voice caught him unguarded and the imp twirled and fell down. Sesshomaru raised his chin arrogantly and in disapproval before glaring openly at the imp, "That was most shameful Jaken. You are a _demon_."

"This lowly one is sorry for incurring your wrath Sesshomaru-sama, please forgive me!" cried Jaken desperately.

"Hn," replied Sesshomaru monotonously before dropping the now unconscious miko in front of the imp, "you will watch over the miko. If she awakes, you will stop her before she interferes in the battle."

"Of course milord," replied Jaken hastily and moved towards the miko, before gasping as he remembered something, "Sesshomaru-sama?"

The demon Lord diverted his attention from the approaching hanyou and turned to his servant with a raised eyebrow.

"Was the name of Momo's mother _Sephira_?" asked Jaken carefully.

Sesshomaru's eye widened a fraction before he concealed the slip with his indifferent mask, "It was." After that, Sesshomaru left to meet the hanyou's brash attacks.

Jaken moved towards the miko thoughtfully and then checked the woman's pulse. It was slow…he guessed she was going to be out for a while. The imp sat, his back to the miko, as he continued to ponder the information Sesshomaru had given him. After a while, he dug out the scroll again and opened it, reluctant to admit the he had been wrong. The name of Inu no Taisho's second mate glared defiantly at him…_Sephira._

"The scrolls spoke the truth," commented Jaken confusedly, but then, a hit on the back part of his neck made everything go dark.

"Stupid imp! You should know better than to be overconfident," snarled a female voice.

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha! I'm coming!" replied the miko, and after that, careless trotting was heard.

_Kagome? I must be dreaming… too many coincidences_… after that, Jaken passed out.

* * *

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx

* * *

Please, review!


	16. Holder of the Jewel

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Inuyasha

**Beta-reader:** Jolee Finch

Words: 200  
Summary: Showdown at Inu no Taisho's lair. Who will keep Tetsusaiga, and at what cost?

* * *

xxoOoxx

When the Future is just here…

17

Holder of the Jewel

xxoOoxx

* * *

Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha stared at her. One with plain surprise while the other glared with plainly enraged eyes.

She looked down at her hands where the rusted sword rested innocently, after stubbornly refusing the siblings.

"Kagome…" breathed Inu-Yasha, at a loss for words.

"You know what you have to do, miko," threatened the Taiyoukai. One thing she was aware of, she didn't want him close.

Still, she eyed him with pleading eyes, but…

The demon moved at blinding speed and grabbed Inu-Yasha's neck. His nails then blazed a bright green. "Hand over the sword."

Betrayal laced Inu-Yasha's eyes and she felt a pang of pain. Another thing she was aware of; she didn't want to make the hanyou her enemy. "No."

A spray of green…

An angry growl…

A pain in her throat…

Another in her chest…

After that, everything happened slowly. The fragment in her chest pulsed, her mind blanked. Her hand moved on its own accord and dug the fragment in Sesshomaru's left hand.

After that, an unbearable pain hit her and her eyes rolled over.

It was hard to notice, much more for her, but the pulsing of the Jewel changed nostalgically, happy with its new holder.

xxoOoxx

Tbc…

xxoOoxx

Pleasem, review!


	17. The new Quest

Disclaimer: I dont own IY

Beta: Jolee Finch

* * *

**JeniNeji Comments: **

**Sorry for the late update! Two chapters have been posted. This story is going slower than normal because I have been working on it and trying to glue everything together to make the chapters longer again. Short chapter definitely won't work in this story. There is to much explaining needed and many details also. So, sorry for the wait and hopefully the format will resembled part 1 much more in the near future. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Title: Leftovers of War**  
**Author:** JeniNeji  
**Prompt:** Turn  
**Genre**: Romance, mystery  
**Rating:** T  
**Words:** 100  
**Warnings: **A lil' suggestive.  
**Summary**: Sesshomaru assesses his new capture…

* * *

xxoOoxx

When the Future is just here…

18

xxoOoxx

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes fell on his hand and the heaviness he felt there. If the old miko was correct, the Shikon Jewel now rested in his hand.

Kagome's chest rose and fell down again.

It was hypnotic and he couldn't turn away.

The way his youki questionably swirled around her possessively only served to aggravate the heat he had inside further. What was happening?

He had _never _felt compelled to guard something so.

He moved her robes away from her neck and growled approvingly.

His hand covered hers, and grabbed Tetsusaiga.

Then, he carried the two treasures out of the tomb.

* * *

**Title: Meeting the redhead****  
****Author:** JeniNeji

**Prompt:** Closet

**Genre:** Adventure, romance, mystery

**Rating: ** T

**Words:**1435

**Warnings:** Language  
**Summary**: Sesshomaru is having a few complications, maybe engaging the miko in his Father's lair had been a mistake.

* * *

xxoOoxx

When the Future is just here…

19

xxoOoxx

* * *

"What do you mean we won't go after her?" asked Hojo with disbelief. "You can't allow this."

"Meh, I don't owe her," barked Inu-Yasha, his haori still wearing a whole in his mid-section where Sesshomaru had pierced him mercilessly. "I only want the Jewel so I can become a full-fledged demon, I don't have to complete it… let her do the job and then I'll take it from her!"

"You cannot be serious!" yelled Hojo furiously. His familiar peasant clothes were also tainted with some of Inu-Yasha's blood. He had found the hanyou unconscious and had helped him. "I won't allow this; I won't allow Kagome to remain with that demon!"

"Kagome?" repeated Inu-Yasha through narrowed eyes. "So, what happened with the Kagome-sama?"

"You are a fool!

"You are the fool! Why would I go after her? I don't care!"

"You are scared!" accused Hojo, "You fear your brother!"

"He's not my brother! And I have nothing to do with mikos! Last time, one spelled me for fifty years, dammit! You go after her!" After saying that, Inu-Yasha raced down the forest, leaving a frustrated Hojo by himself.

"You lowly hanyou!" screamed Hojo, uncaring about the minor demons surrounding him.

"Hmm," a voice barged in. "This is not good… this wasn't supposed to happen," muttered a dark voice.

"It's you again," gasped Hojo as he turned around taken aback.

"Naraku, I am Naraku," the black haired half demon said dismissively, but then, his red eyes turned to the brown haired human with apprehension, "That demon will take her from you."

"No," Hojo said confidently "I am her half-soul, I know it, I have known it since I first laid eyes on her and she must have noticed too… we are connected."

A smirk appeared in the half-demon's face. "I know, that's why I want to help you out. Let Inu-Yasha go, he's undeserving of her love, together, we will find her."

Both males smiled with determination and began to walk in the opposite direction Inu-Yasha had disappeared a while ago. Easily following the Lord's of the West astonishing presence.

xxoOoxx

"Miko, do not try anything foolish, do you not think I can smell your emotions?"

Kagome merely narrowed her eyes, Tetsusaiga firmly held in her hands. "Where are you taking me?"

Sesshomaru didn't reply, merely continued on his walk. It was impressive, the way their auras collided with a mix of harmony and denial. It was unfathomable, how could a demon mate with a miko when their powers cracked with such uncontrollable and opposite energies? Just who was her mate?

"I asked you a question, Demon Lord," repeated Kagome, this time with a demanding voice.

Once again, Sesshomaru faltered to answer her verbally, but this time, he expanded his aura and pressed it to hers. He heard the startled gasp that left her perfectly molded lips and his beast growled anxiously. It was amazing, how her whole being and soul recognized all these little pack behaviors but her mind was oblivious to. This served to excite the locked part of his soul. It was a tricky combination, her defiant soul and her ignorance. It would undoubtedly cause trouble.

"Are you unable to speak?" asked the miko again, but this time, it was different. Unconsciously her own powers were shimmering in the void between the two auras and were coiling through his youki reserves as if they belonged there. This was completely obtrusive and he fought the urge to press his aura onto her mark in reprimand.

A sudden wash of cold sweat pierced through him and his eyes blanked momentarily. An image came to his mind, and it stuck there for a few seconds, demanding. It was of a closet, a sophisticated closet he had never seen before. However, it was impossible to forget it after seeing it, since it held his image and that of his father in his demonic form on the upper part and a small human with a kitsune demon on the lower part.

His heart skipped a beat and he had to prick his hands with his nails to recover his wandering mind.

A soft whimper made him turn to the miko to see her sitting on the floor, wide blue eyes staring at him. He could feel her jumbled emotions and he expanded his senses to check for any presence, but he found only minor demons.

"Miko."

The female looked up at him with confusion, "I feel something strange. A calling…"

A moment later, he did too. However, it was no calling, it was the Jewel attached to his hand. Golden eyes turned to the cursed item with distrust. The item was burning slightly, but it was definitely reacting to something. If the sole fact that the Jewel was being activated by some external force was not enough, the sudden heaviness he was starting to feel in said extension was starting to concern him. He could barely move his fingers.

"Something is coming," whispered the miko, coming to her feet.

He could feel it too, a demon was coming… two.

"Miko, depart from this location, now." The Taiyoukai stated with a serious tone to it.

Kagome turned to him and raised an eyebrow, but after her glared at her, she ran away.

Sesshomaru made sure to insert some of his youki into her half-mark, to provide both protection and a means to find her after he was finished with the demons.

What he didn't expect was for his left hand to get heavier and heavier as she distanced herself from his person. He was impressed by the powers of the accursed Jewel, how could a quarter part of a human crafted item held this power over him?

He had no time to ponder over that, for a moment later, a red-haired child demon swooped out of the bushes and passed him. His eyes followed the small fox-child with interest, but he was certain it was not particularly dangerous.

"Give that back you, fur pelt!" yelled an angry almost bald demon as he appeared out of the same bushes.

Sesshomaru eyed the demon with disgust. It was an ugly demon, of which race he wasn't sure. His eyes fell on the demon's hand when it moved to cover his depressing three hairs on top of his head… "Lord of the West…"

Sesshomaru only narrowed his eyes at the demon. There was noting he needed to say to the demon… that was, until his eyes fell on the Jewel Shard imbedded in his forehead. "Hand that shard to me," Sesshomaru ordered.

The demon flinched and his eyes darted from one side to the other nervously, "I can't."

"Do you wish to die today?" asked Sesshomaru coldly. "State your name and loyalties..."

"My name is Manen, my Lord…"

A piercing scream made the Taiyoukai cringe in pain and turn to where he had last seen the miko. Unending thunders fell over the place, which explained it all; it was born of demonic nature.

A rustling sound made him turn back to Manen, but it was too late, the demon had disappeared.

Without much choice, he turned to find the miko.

xxoOoxx

Back in the 20th century, a lone raven girl sat on a finely decorated room. She was wearing a white kimono above a red one. Her black hair was floating with the fire surrounding her. Her soft voice murmured unintelligible words, and her slender fingers held a sutra for dear life.

A minute later, and with a "Shinsen!" she threw the glowing sutra into the fire.

Her eyes glazed over and she began to fall backwards.

A moment later, she was being held by strong arms. She opened her brown eyes weakly and instantly a frown marred her beautiful face.

"Rin, what did you see?" asked the silver-haired Taiyoukai with concern.

The un-aging woman's eyes turned to the closet at her side. She watched it for a few moments, her eyes studying her own image and that of her mate carefully before facing the short haired Taiyoukai once again. "I saw Shippo… and thunder."

"Hn," pondered the Taiyoukai, his good eye pressed into Rin for information "did you see Kagome?"

Rin's small hand went up to cover the Taiyoukai's blind right eye, "I think I saw her red hakama… and her sandal, but I cannot be certain."

"Very well," said the Taiyoukai approvingly and the next second, he was taking the slim girl in his arms. "You did well, rest now."

Rin nodded numbly, and her eyelids began to get heavier. "The charm will be ready soon Sesshomaru-sama…only a week away… and I will be able to bring Kagome back."

"Hn."

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx


	18. Transparence, love and dread

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Inu-Yasha

* * *

**JeniNeji Comments:**  
Im sorry for the long wait. Bah, this is somehow messy. I was re-reading When the Past is the Future, and re-reading what I have for When the Future is just here, and well, at the end, I will post what I have and then start with the new format where I left off. I',m honestly not good at writing/erasing/fixing thing.

Sorry, hope things work out.

* * *

**Title: Transparence, love and dread**  
**Warnings:** Appear the Thunder Brothers, chapter 9. Original characters.  
**Summary: **Sesshomaru saves Kagome, and once again, is faced with a terrible fact. Yes, he shouldn't have taken her with him, she's definitely problematic.

xxoOoxx

When the Future is just here…

18

xxoOoxx

* * *

It only took one second to get the picture of the fight. With hurried movements he unleashed his poisonous whip which attached to the Thunder demon's ankle. Unfortunately, the thunder still fell over the motionless form of the miko, who was covering the small kitsune with her body.

Sesshomaru pulled on his whip making Hiten lose balance and fall. "You are dead, Thunder Demon," stated with finality the Taiyoukai.

"Lord of the West…wait!" exclaimed the demon but a second later, Sesshomaru's right hand dug into his middle.

"Oni-sama!" shouted another voice and instantly a powerful barrier covered Hiten, just before the Taiyoukai delivered the fatal blow, "He's my servant!"

"He hurt was is this Sesshomaru's."

"It was a misunderstanding," pleaded the slim silvery-haired female as she approached her sibling nervously, "I told him to find the shards."

Sesshomaru glared when Manten, the demon that had escaped him mere minutes ago, approached his sister. "I demand payment."

"Manten, hand over your Jewel shards," Momo ordered. Instantly, Manten's remaining three hairs hid under thunder-burnt grass.

Manten moved to complain, but thought about it and decided to comply. Without much exuberance, he passed his shards to Momo.

"I want the kitsune's fur as well."

"Hand it over Manten."

The demon did.

Sesshomaru nodded satisfied and walked to the miko. He took her in his arms and sniffed her. Finding her state to be of no danger, he glared down at the kistune peeking at the fur longingly.

"She's from our clan," stated Momo.

"Hn, a reincarnation's half-mark."

"Why is her mark so noticeable?"

"Her mate must be of high ranking."

"Can I see?" Momo moved to the miko and uncovered her neck, "I think I know who she may be, the blessed child."

"Izayoi?"

"Father must have been reincarnated as well."

Sesshomaru growled.

* * *

Green eyes followed the fluorescent green-lighted insects peacefully. Tears threatened to fall when he realized that he had been unable to enjoy things as simple since his father had been killed and he had been obliged to fend for himself against the wilderness. The worst feeling was…he had not been strong enough to avenge his father…he was so weak.

"Demons do not cry. There is much you have to do; there is no time for useless sentimentalisms." Sesshomaru's voice came out of nowhere effectively startling him.

Wide eyes turned to the white-clothed Taiyoukai, "Me?" asked the small demon nervously.

"Indeed, you owe a life debt to the miko and to this Sesshomaru. You will not leave until it has been competently paid."

"I can serve you…"

"What are you called?"

"Shippo."

"Shippo will serve the miko. This Sesshomaru's debt will be collected in the future."

Shippo merely nodded and then turned to the unconscious miko. She had saved him, uncaring of his demonic nature. Maybe he will stay by her side forever.

The birth of that simple wish…

…was prematurely aborted when he saw the lonesome look in the Taiyoukai's eyes as he cautiously covered her with his outer kimono.

* * *

An unexpected growl made Shippo cringe uncomfortably, "Sesshomaru-sama?" However, the golden eyes remained in the smaller demon with an accusing intensity. "I am only going to feed the fire."

"Hn," Sesshomaru replied uncomfortably and turned away from the kitsune and the miko. Still, the Taiyoukai's ears followed each sound with a creepy carefulness.

"She still sleeps," commented Shippo softly, "Do you think she will be all right?"

"Hn," once again was the monotonous reply.

Silent, but determined, Shippo sat next to the miko and fixed his green eyes on his hands. With much effort green sparks appeared in his tiny hands and soon enough a green fire shone with more strength. "Maybe this will make her wake up," said Shippo confidently, but as the seconds passed, nothing happened. Dejected, Shippo walked back to the Taiyoukai and sat down next to him, hiding his disappointment.

"She's a plain miko," commented the Taiyoukai absent mindedly.

"She's not," defended Shippo, "she has blue eyes."

Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow in question, "Have you not seen blue eyes before?"

"Not in humans," replied Shippo, a bit self-conscious.

"She will not die," Sesshomaru changed the subject, "She will help this Sesshomaru find his Father's reincarnation."

"Your father reincarnated?" asked Shippo with excitement, the apparent chance of being able to reunited with his own father someday brightening his day. "What will you tell him when you meet him?"

Golden eyes turned cold and Shippo tensed, "That I have come to take his life."

xxoOoxx

"Father, why are you here?" asked the small red-headed girl as she stared with brown concerned eyes as he came in the room.

"Can I not visit Allá?" asked the adult kistune with a smirk.

"You never say good night," pointed the kitsune boy with narrow eyes, "Mother comes."

"Yeah yeah," finally the Father conceded, "Sesshomaru-sama is sick, she's taking care of him."

"Sesshomaru-sama is sick?" chorused the kitsune pups with wide eyes, not believing the news.

"It's nothing to be worried about, he will be fine tomorrow and he's going to be complaining about how noisy you two are."

Both pups grinned mischievously, "Read us a story!" Allá pleaded, jumping out of her bed and running to her father.

"Yes, today is the Sleeping beauty story," pointed Aká with a smile and jumped to the bookshelf to take the book, but was confused when he didn't find it.

A stab hit Shippo's heart as he looked at his son, "Here it is!" beamed Shippo as he grabbed the book sitting over the tall drawer.

"Why is it there?" asked Allá with a frown, "We were reading the stories in line…Mom read Rapunzel last night… and Sleeping Beauty was next."

"I don't know…maybe the mischievous fairies moved it," suggested Shippo with an easy going look.

"Damn fairies! I'm going to rip-off their wings," muttered Aqí angrily.

"Hey, language son!" reprimanded Shippo.

"Sorry," Aqí hurried to reply and bowed his head, his short red hair getting all messy.

"Told you," commented Allá haughtily, her long red hair curling at the end, very unlike her mother's.

"Now now, on to the reading."

xxoOoxx

"Sesshomaru-sama?" the small green servant asked, his voice low with nervousness and denial.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes opened immediately and for a moment a dumfounded face met the servant. However, a fraction of a second later the indifferent facial expression was back.

"You are sleeping," commented Jaken with a little bit of question in between.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and looked at the evenly throbbing chunk of the Shikon Jewel in his hand, "The sleep was induced."

Jaken turned to the miko with a murderous look, "It's the miko milord, she had bewitched you. Milord should end up her life to end up with this witchery once and for all."

"That is enough Jaken," interrupted the Taiyoukai and his eyes moved to the dragon as it neared him. The old dragon had been with him for a few centuries now, and he was loyal to no one, except him. For that reason the beast enjoyed a few commodities that not even the nobles possessed. "Ah-Un."

The beast settled both pairs of eyes in his Master for a moment before settling down next to the miko. There was no shyness in the way the dragon breathed the miko's scent and made her black hair fly. It was disconcerting, to say the least.

"She even bewitched the beast!" cried Jaken indignantly, "You certainly cannot allow this behavior Sesshomaru-sama."

There was a deep recognition there, and he would make sure to investigate the fact carefully. Ah-Un had been born five hundred years ago, and that, was simply an adequate start.

Sesshomaru eyed the sleeping miko with a monotone look. There was no way her long sleep was natural, it must have been induced by some external force. Somehow, watching her sleep disturbed him in an unknown level. Why was he concerned by her long sleep?

Golden eyes swept down to his left hand were the big piece of the Shikon Jewel rested. He couldn't deny the sudden change in the Jewel with the miko's nearness. It felt lighter. No longer was his hand restricted by its intent.

The Taiyoukai dug his hand in his pocket and retrieved the two small Shikon fragments he retrieved from the younger thunder brother. He could easily distinguish the youki it emitted, it was undoubtedly impure. He moved the fragments to her side, wanting to test her purifying abilities. He was not surprised when meager miko powers fell on the Jewel, but were not enough to purify them, after all, she was unconscious. There was no way she could channel her powers correctly.

He was unprepared for when a moment later, a huge barrier covered the miko and the fragments, counting his, and he was once again, forced to sleep.

xxoOoxx

Shippo walked through the silent halls to Sesshomaru's chambers. He had not seen Rin in all day, but it didn't surprise him, he knew how protective she was of him.

A feeling of dread became more pronounced as the young kitsune demon approached the Taiyoukai's room and he couldn't help his hurried steps.

"Rin?" asked the kitsune as soon as he reached the chamber, but he received no answer. Not bothering with manners, he pushed the door open.

The room was dark, only lit with a pair of dying candles. The Taiyoukai was in his bed, his short hair spilling all around the pillow, but his breathing was even. He seemed to be simply sleeping.

"Rin?"

"I was telling Sesshomaru about the day we met," Rin said nostalgically. A sad silence invaded the room, and Shippo was afraid to break it. "What if the past changes? What is Sesshomaru-sama doesn't save me?"

"Don't say that," said Shippo in a low but still commanding voice, "He will save you."

"I have to help him," Rin said despairingly, "and I have to save them. That's why I did it."

"You did it? What did you do?" asked Shippo and the forgotten dreadful feeling returned to him, "Rin?"

She still wouldn't face him.

Impatient, Shippo moved forward and held her with shaky hands by her shoulders and turned her towards him a little bit forcefully. Instantly his green eyes narrowed with uncontrolled fury. "How could you! Have you gone mad? What good will you do for our pups if you save them at the cost of you life?"

"I have to do something!" cried Rin as she held her mate by his lower arms, "I can't sit and do nothing anymore!"

A growl interrupted the fight and both occupants turned to source of the growl, "Sesshomaru-sama," greeted Shippo with a voice full of respect and guilt.

"Why are you being so loud?"

Shippo looked at his hiding mate and then at Sesshomaru, anger and pity creating a painful mix in his heart, "It's nothing my Lord, if you would excuse us," Shippo then bowed his head and turned his mate so he could cover her from Sesshomaru's intense gaze.

Before they could get three steps away, Sesshomaru interrupted, "Rin."

Rin cringed, "Yes Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Look at me."

Scared, but obediently she did. However, she would have given_ anything_ in order to erase the sound of his agonizing howl.

There was no mistake. His life was a cruel game which intended to make him insane. His old heart could not take this pain anymore. It was a relief when a sudden calmness invaded him and he was forced to sleep.

* * *

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx

* * *

Please, review!


	19. Go to: When the Future is Here !

**Inuyasha© Rumiko Takahashi**

**This story is going to be re-written in my new story**

**WHEN THE FUTURE IS HERE.**

* * *

Mama Higurashi swept the fallen leaves with a calm expression. Many would dislike the task, but in her case, she found it relaxing. It was a mundane task, one which required mild patience and time, yet the scents from the fallen leaves, the scent of the small, almost imperceptible, wound in the tree and the ground surrounding the Shrine soothed her emotions and mind like not pill could ever do.

She adored nature.

Her daughter did too.

Ye, her father only adored farfetched tales of youkai, spirits and magical artifacts. He yelled at the leaves from time to time and made a prayer or two to the Kami for a year with less fallen leaves. He swore this year they had less than the prior year, but she knew better. Still, she had no heart to tell him he was wrong. It was better to let him be. Besides, his spiritual confidence drew in customers and children visited to hear the tales. It made everyone happy…so why stop it?

Higurashi finally made a small mountain of fallen leaves. She eyed the mass proudly and was about to start to collect it when a strong gust of wind came out of nowhere and splayed the leaves all around the yard again. Her rosy lips parted in surprise and she held her broom a little tighter. She frowned at the scattered leaves and turned to the Goshinboku, the place where the gust of wind came from. As expected, there was nothing out of the ordinary, but she knew better. This was not normal.

This was a bad omen.

She waited for a few moments, her brown eyes still on Goshinboku, slowly studying the old tree. The shrine surrounding it seemed intact and the beads on it. So… why?

"The demon is here!" screamed her father, finally drawing her attention from the Tree. She turned to her aged father, who was running towards her almost out of breath, "That demon is back here! Where are my sutra?"

Mama Higurashi merely blinked and turned her gaze from her father to the stranger approaching after him. She smiled when her eyes met the familiar face of the silver-haired, golden-eyed man. "Good evening, Sesshomaru-san."

The Taiyoukai gave her a nod of his head and then handed her a white envelope, "The time is drawing near," he said evenly, his golden eyes a darker color than what was usual.

Mrs. Higurashi decided to think it was because he was getting stressed, "Yes," she said softly, "Kagome turns fifteen next week."

Sesshomaru nodded and moved to the Tree of Age and bowed his head, clasped his hands together and sent a silent prayer. Higurashi merely studied him silently. "Kagome will fall down into the Bone Eater's Well at age fifteen," he reminded to the short-haired woman standing a few feet away. "How do you feel?"

Mrs. Higurashi blinked her eyes, surprised at the personal question. He was usually very business-like, "I am well," she replied quickly, "You said her journey ends victoriously and she's happy."

Sesshomaru nodded his head, confirming her words. "Yes, we marry," he told her, like he always did every time he came. "At the end… she jumps into the Well… so I have to wait for that moment to arrive in order to meet with her again."

Mama Higurashi smiled warmly, "You are a nice youkai," she said with a happy note to her voice, "I am glad my Kagome chose someone like you. Everything will work out for you."

Sesshomaru nodded, knowing she was right. "The money is for Kagome's bike. She will need one for her travels." He said and motioned to the white envelope.

Mrs. Higurashi shrugged and nodded her head, "Will do. Any color in specific?" she asked in an easy-going-manner.

Sesshomaru frowned and then his eyes softened, "Pink."

* * *

**To be continued… in**

**WHEN THE FUTURE IS HERE.**

**I hope the new one makes more sense ;)  
**


End file.
